Nouvelle jeunesse
by Erika Lunaelle Nightspring
Summary: Trad de "Young Again, the Rewrite" par TALIATH et reprise de la trad de Tinn Tam. Alors que tout est perdu et que tous sont mort, Harry transporte son âme dans le corps du bébé qu'il était à un an. Cette fois, il ne commettra pas d'erreurs.EN ATTENTE.
1. Chapter 1

Cette fiction a été originellement écrite par Muhjaa-ness, qui en a rédigé les huit premiers chapitres. Taliath l'a ensuite reprise et récrite, avec la permission de l'auteur. La présente version est une traduction de l'anglais de l'œuvre de Taliath, les trois premiers chapitre ont été traduit par Tinn Tam qui a bien voulu que je les reprenne.

Bonne lecture à tous...

_**Prologue : **_**Une Fin, et un Commencement**

Harry Potter et Minerva McGonagall parcouraient en courant un long hall de Poudlard, se retournant de temps à autre vers leurs poursuivants pour contre-attaquer. Les torches fixées aux murs ne dispensaient qu'une lumière rare et faible, mais cela suffisait amplement : les éblouissants jets de lumière magique éclairaient leur chemin.

Comme il sentait derrière lui une cohorte de sortilèges fusant dans sa direction, Harry tomba sur un genou et tourna sur lui-même, tout en dessinant avec sa baguette un ample arc de cercle qui fit dévier une demi-douzaine de sortilèges ; il fut soulagé quand deux ou trois Sortilèges Impardonnables qui n'avaient pas rebroussé chemin, passèrent sans causer de dégâts au-dessus de sa tête.

Dans un grondement de pierre qui s'agite et se tord, les gargouilles blotties dans des niches étroites s'animèrent sous l'ordre de Minerva, poussant des rugissements silencieux que Harry perçut non pas avec ses oreilles, mais avec sa sensibilité magique. Elles s'élancèrent lourdement hors de leurs niches et attaquèrent les Mangemorts.

- Venez, Harry, dit Minerva en toute hâte. Nous devons nous dépêcher. Avec un peu de chance cela devrait les ralentir. Mais nous devons nous dépêcher quand même.

Elle haletait, et des mèches de cheveux s'étaient échappées de son chignon habituellement si serré, mais la lueur intense qui brillait dans ses yeux inspirait toujours la même force.

Harry hocha brièvement la tête, et mis ses propres capacités à contribution pour ralentir leurs ennemis – quelques mouvements déterminés de sa baguette dessinèrent barrières et boucliers, quelques tapotements hâtifs donnèrent naissance à des charmes camouflés, réglés pour entrer en action au bout de quelques minutes.

- Partons.

Et ainsi ils partirent, courant de plus en plus loin dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que Minerva fasse signe à une gargouille située à quelques pas devant eux, et qui s'écarta d'un bond pour leur céder le passage.

- Mon bureau, dit-elle rapidement, alors que la gargouille scellait l'entrée à nouveau. Montez jusqu'à mon bureau ; je vais faire de mon mieux pour bloquer ce passage.

Mais Harry montait déjà l'escalier au pas de course, tout en ayant soin de pointer sa baguette ici et là pour placer d'autres pièges à l'intention de l'ennemi. Il entendit Minerva actionner les anciens verrous qui n'avaient été invoqués que trois fois depuis leur création : une fois quand Lord Gryffondor, Lady Serdaigle et Lady Poufsouffle avaient dû tenir à distance Serpentard et ses propositions, une deuxième fois quand le Directeur Borglois, en 1892, s'était enfermé dans son bureau après avoir découvert que le Ministère projetait de l'arrêter, et une dernière fois quand Dumbledore avait quitté brièvement son poste dans la cinquième année de Harry.

Comme ces verrous se mettaient en place avec un claquement sec, Harry ressentit la puissante vague de magie qui en émanait.

_Cela devrait nous protéger au moins pour quelques temps. Bien sûr, avec les proches de Voldemort à nos trousses, qui sait combien de temps n'importe quel verrou peut tenir ?_

Chassant brusquement de son esprit cette pensée lugubre, Harry commença à agiter sa baguette, créant ses propres verrous et scellées magiques ; il les tressa les uns aux autres de telle sorte qu'ils se trouvèrent entrelacés, et ainsi, plus difficiles à briser. Déjà se pressait dans le sillage de sa baguette une foule de fils lumineux, un enchevêtrement de lumières de couleurs différentes qui défiait l'imagination, et Harry peinait pour en rajouter d'autres.

- Minerva, je ne pourrai pas empêcher mes boucliers de se déclencher très longtemps.

Mais il aurait pu épargner son souffle : quelques secondes plus tard elle passa devant lui en courant, lui permettant ainsi d'étendre le réseau de fils colorés en travers de l'embrasure de la porte avant de l'actionner.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- La gargouille et ce bouclier devraient tenir au moins une heure, dit-il. Juste ce qu'il nous faut pour récupérer de notre dernière bataille, Minerva.

Il s'assit dans un des canapés, ressentant déjà en lui le vide qui était un signe infaillible d'un épuisement magique ; aussi fut-il surpris de constater que Minerva ne se reposait pas, mais au contraire fouillait nerveusement – bien qu'avec une lenteur étrange que Harry reconnut comme une grande fatigue – dans une arrière-salle dissimulée qui recelait des cartons et des cageots, dont le contenu lui était inconnu.

- Minerva ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry observa le dos qui était tout ce qu'il voyait d'elle, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait exactement.

_Elle est devenue folle ? Pourquoi s'épuise-t-elle comme ça ? On devrait se préparer pour notre dernier combat._

Déjà, Harry percevait des mouvements dans l'air de la pièce alors que les vieilles scellées de la gargouille étaient brutalement entaillées, martelées sans relâche par un poids qui empestait la magie noire. Les flammes des torches qui éclairaient le bureau de la Directrice s'atténuèrent de plus en plus comme cet être doué de sens que l'on appelait Poudlard s'affaiblissait encore.

Minerva émit un sifflement d'agacement et donna de sa baguette un coup sec dans le vide, et à la grande surprise de Harry, un gémissement suraigu lui perça les tympans alors que, devant elle, l'air qu'il avait cru vide tremblait et ondulait soudain.

_Ah, des champs d'invisibilité. Peut-être même un sortilège de trompe-l'œil._

- Nicholas a dû créer celui-ci la semaine dernière, quand il est monté pour vérifier que c'était toujours là et en bon état, dit Minerva.

Elle secoua la tête avec lassitude.

- Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il a essayé me dire, au moment où –

Elle s'interrompit brusquement ; Harry comprit pourquoi. C'était simplement trop douloureux de se remémorer tous ceux qui avaient péri.

_Cédric, Sirius, Albus, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna…_La liste était encore bien longue.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Harry demanda doucement, détournant les pensées de Minerva de ces tristes souvenirs. Que faites-vous, Minerva ?

- C'est un projet, répondit Minerva, d'une voix qui trahissait une immense lassitude. Un projet que j'ai commencé avec Albus, et que j'ai continué par la suite avec Nicholas et Hermione, depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle agita sa baguette, esquissant dans les airs des motifs complexes formés de tournants brusques et de tourbillons, comme si elle dessinait des runes invisibles, et l'air devant elle cessa d'onduler, faisant disparaître les trompe-l'œil. Les cartons et cageots s'évanouirent dans les airs, et dans la pièce du fond qui avait paru si encombrée se dressait à présent, solitaire, un autel, au-dessus duquel une sphère évoluait en cercles lents.

Minerva soupira.

- Vous rappelez-vous du projet Overlord, Harry ?

Il s'efforça de trouver un écho à ce nom dans sa mémoire, fouillant et passant en revue ses souvenirs comme on le lui avait appris, et hocha finalement la tête avec hésitation.

- Vous parlez de ce projet avorté ?... Celui dont Hermione a dit à l'Ordre qu'il avait échoué ?

Comme il parlait encore, il parvint soudain à une autre conclusion.

- Une seconde, vous êtes en train de me dire que _ça, c'est… _?

- Oui, dit Minerva. Voici Overlord, et oui, contrairement au rapport d'Hermione, ce projet a été un succès total.

Minerva s'avança respectueusement vers l'autel, et Harry suivit, obéissant à un ordre silencieux de la Directrice.

- Overlord, Harry, devait être notre arme en dernier recours.

- Je sais, dit Harry. C'était censé être l'arme ultime contre Voldemort, si tout le reste échouait, c'est ça ? Alors, heu, comment c'est censé fonctionner ? Comme une bombe nucléaire, ou quelque chose comme ça ? J'ai toujours pensé que ce serait quelque chose dans ce genre-là, une énorme bombe nucléaire qui anéantirait tout. C'est bien une sorte de grosse bombe, n'est-ce pas ? Ça détruira tout ?

Minerva continua à voix basse, comme s'il n'avait rien dit :

- Nous lui avons donné le nom de l'Opération de Moldus « Overlord », quand ils se sont rués sur les plages de Normandie et ont changé en fin de compte le cours de la guerre, permettant ainsi leur victoire. Ceci devait agir de même. Ceci _agira_de même.

Comme ils approchaient, des filets de douce lumière bleue surgirent du plancher ; Minerva se hâta de donner un coup sec de sa baguette, et les filets vacillèrent et s'affaiblirent, de telle sorte que l'obscurité envahit la pièce à nouveau. Il n'y avait pas de torches, constata Harry, et la lumière qui venait du bureau était pratiquement inexistante. En fait, lorsque Harry se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil au bureau, il vit que les torches rougeoyantes étaient à peine allumées et s'affaiblissaient toujours. Poudlard se mourait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? Comment agit-il ?

- Nous avons répandu la rumeur de cet échec au sein de l'Ordre, continua-t-elle, ignorant sa question une fois de plus. Non pas pour détruire tout espoir, mais pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit informé de l'échec du projet. Nicholas, Hermione et moi-même, avons décidé de garder cette arme en secret, de la dissimuler sous les couvertures les plus épaisses. Et nous avons réussi. Tous ont finalement découvert ce soi-disant échec, et Voldemort n'a jamais cherché à s'en emparer.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda Harry, exaspéré.

Minerva se tourna vers lui et le transperça d'un regard d'une intensité extrême.

- C'est notre liberté, Harry. C'est notre dernier recours. Overlord a le pouvoir de renvoyer ceux qui l'utilisent dans le passé, et pas seulement quelques heures en arrière. Mais il ne les renvoie pas dans un corps. Cela ne marcherait pas, parce qu'alors un paradoxe serait créé quand nous changerions le cours des choses. Et nous devons éviter les paradoxes à tout prix. Aussi, seules nos âmes reviennent en arrière.

Harry était stupéfait. _Quoi ?_Comment cela pouvait-il se passer ? Renvoyer quelqu'un dans le passé ? Renvoyer son _âme_dans le passé ?

- Combien de temps en arrière ? s'enquit-il. Je veux dire, est-ce que ce sera avant que les autres… ?

Harry ne pouvait même pas formuler sa question. Cet espoir était simplement trop douloureux.

- Oui. Mais nous ne savons rien du nombre exact d'années. Overlord n'a pas pu être testé, pour des raisons évidentes.

- Mais… le paradoxe ! Cela n'affectera pas Overlord ? demanda Harry, hésitant.

Il n'avait plus personne en ce monde, et il ne voulait pas être obligé de revivre dans la réalité la mort de tous ses amis. Ses cauchemars étaient amplement suffisants.

- Je… Je ne remonterai pas le temps si c'est juste pour voir… pour voir tous ceux que j'aime mourir encore.

- Harry, nous n'avons plus le temps. Vous devez comprendre avant que nous partions, au cas où nous soyons séparés ou quelque chose tourne mal. Nous n'allons pas changer ce qui est arrivé. Nous allons l'effacer et recommencer depuis le début. Tout ce qui s'est passé ne sera pas simplement altéré, mais n'arrivera jamais. Sauver quelqu'un – n'importe qui – n'affectera pas le passé, parce que _personne ne sera encore mort._

- Mais en quoi cela empêche-t-il un paradoxe ? C'_est_un paradoxe en soi !

Si c'était vrai cependant, si c'était faisable, les possibilités étaient innombrables…

- Non ; si votre corps revenait en arrière, et si l'autre vous-même était tué avant qu'il ait l'occasion de remonter le temps, cela causerait un paradoxe. Mais une âme, c'est différent. Elle est composée de souvenirs, d'idées – rien de tangible. Même si l'ancien vous-même était tué, l'âme persisterait comme un fantôme – enfin, peut-être pas forcément un fantôme, mais une ombre de vous-même, une ombre physique de votre âme – jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne au moment où vous êtes retourné dans le passé ; ainsi, aucun paradoxe ne peut survenir.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la menace subite qu'il ressentit jusque dans ses entrailles le fit se retourner vers le bureau, dans un mouvement de panique. Un silence tel qu'il n'en avait jamais encore connu s'installa soudain, et les flammes minuscules qui éclairaient toujours le bureau de Minerva s'éteignirent. Un tremblement sourd secoua le château tout entier et une vague de malice déferla dans la pièce, enveloppant Harry et emplissant ses narines et sa bouche, à tel point qu'il eut un haut-le-cœur. Le château frémit, puis s'immobilisa.

Une douleur, un élancement de souffrance aiguë au niveau du cœur lui apprit tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Poudlard était morte. Elle avait jeté dans la bataille ses dernières ressources de magie pour maintenir les vieilles scellées posées sur la gargouille, et finalement elle s'était épuisée.

- Nous devons nous dépêcher, Harry. Quand nous remonterons le temps, votre âme se fondra dans votre corps et votre âme passés. Vos esprits fusionneront et ne ferons plus qu'un. Maintenant, donnez-moi votre main.

Les yeux de Minerva étaient plein de larmes qui ne couleraient pas, et elle avait une expression de détermination qui refusait de donner libre cours aux terribles émotions qui avaient dû s'éveiller et s'agiter en elle – après tout, en tant que Directrice, la mort du château avait dû l'affecter encore plus que lui.

Elle tendit les mains.

- Harry…

Harry acquiesça d'un rapide signe de tête, et voulut tendre le bras vers elle – mais il trébucha, comme le bureau tout entier tremblait à nouveau.

_BANG !_

Les boucliers tendus en travers de la porte du bureau vacillèrent, et deux filaments colorés se cassèrent net. Derrière le trouble mélange de couleurs, Harry distingua les yeux rougeoyants de Voldemort.

_Evidemment, il est le seul assez puissant pour tuer Poudlard en aussi peu de temps. La seule _chose_aux yeux rouges._

- Harry !

Il se releva tant bien que mal, et parvint à saisir la main de Minerva alors même qu'il voyait Voldemort abaisser sa baguette le long des boucliers à nouveau, comme s'il maniait un marteau, envoyant ainsi un autre choc douloureux dans le bureau et la pièce de derrière. Il y eu un nouveau rugissement et l'énergie qui découlait des boucliers s'éparpilla dans le bureau, étincelant de lumières colorées comme les filaments s'entremêlaient et dansaient, se heurtaient et rebondissaient les uns contre les autres.

Mais déjà Minerva psalmodiait, et le cercle de douce lumière bleue qui s'était dispersé sous l'ordre de Minerva s'éleva de nouveau pour aller à la rencontre des ondes magiques, et entreprit de les absorber. Harry lui-même était à présent à l'intérieur du cercle, et donc à l'abri de toute attaque.

La sphère émit soudain une lumière verte éblouissante, et Minerva éleva la voix. De l'extérieur du bureau leur parvint le cri étouffé de Voldemort, et les boucliers tremblèrent une dernière fois avant de tomber. Il y eut une cascade brillante de lumières comme les boucliers s'effondraient, et une symphonie de réseaux couleur d'arc-en-ciel vacilla ici et là, privée de ses points d'attache. Le faisceau de lumière verte issu de la sphère commença à clignoter à intervalles irréguliers, ajoutant à la chorégraphie de rayons lumineux qui étincelaient à l'extérieur de la pièce.

- Finalement, Potter, je t'aurai, murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un sifflement menaçant, alors qu'il s'approchait ; et les pierres frémirent comme la magie noire envahissait le bureau et se glissait dans la pièce du fond.

La voix de Minerva s'éleva encore. La sphère commença à tournoyer à toute allure et un gémissement sourd emplit la pièce.

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois-ci, dit Voldemort d'une voix glaciale. Prépare-toi à retrouver tes parents !

Il entra dans la pièce, ses Mangemorts juste derrière lui.

Minerva psalmodiait, la sphère tournoyait.

- Tes tentatives sont inutiles ! Tes efforts ne suffisent pas à arrêter mon pouvoir !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva sa baguette, et Harry dut lutter pour respirer comme le pouvoir enivrant de Voldemort se rassemblait pour former une flèche pointée sur la sphère.

Harry hurla, Minerva poussa un cri, la sphère vola en éclats, et Voldemort frappa.

De la magie, en quantités inouïes jusque là dans le monde, jaillit à flots de la déchirure créée dans le monde réel par l'explosion de la sphère, et la force qui orientait les flots de l'Univers se répandit dans le monde réel par cette fracture, l'élargissant encore plus. La magie de Voldemort fut déviée aisément, ne pesant guère plus qu'un insecte face à une telle monstruosité.

Mais la magie de la sphère n'avait pas encore accompli sa mission ; son pouvoir soudain réveillé fusa vers les deux personnes qui avaient déclenché le sortilège, et arracha les deux âmes de leur corps. Alors, les vestiges de la magie de la sphère furent utilisés pour ressouder la déchirure faite dans le monde réel, pour – en une fraction de seconde – utiliser le pouvoir que quatre puissants sorciers et sorcières avaient dérobé au Soleil, afin de canaliser à nouveau les flots de l'Univers. Et, finalement, déposer les deux âmes dans l'espace et le temps spécifiés par le charme.

Tout cela ne prit pas plus d'une fraction de seconde.

Pour Harry, qui ne savait rien de ce qui devait arriver, le monde sombra dans l'obscurité. Pour Minerva, qui connaissait les détails exacts du sortilège, le monde sombra dans l'obscurité. Et pour Voldemort, qui n'en savait pas plus que Harry, le monde sombra dans l'obscurité.

Et ainsi, les aiguilles du temps remontèrent plus de seize ans en arrière, maniées au moyen d'une sphère créée par quatre des cerveaux les plus brillants du siècle, et le monde tel que Harry le connaissait eut sa seconde chance.

Le projet Overlord avait réussi.

_**A suivre…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry était enveloppé dans quelque chose de doux et tiède. Il ne pouvait encore rien voir ni entendre, mais ce qu'il ressentait était très plaisant. Lentement, très lentement, il sentait ses sens s'éveiller, et des bruits incongrus, assourdis mais quand même trop forts, devinrent douloureusement perceptibles. Comme il reprenait de plus en plus ses esprits, il réalisa qu'il avait très soif, et une pensée errante lui vint à l'esprit. _Je veux mon biberon. Où est-il ?_ Et soudain cette sensation de bien-être ouaté disparut abruptement.

_Quoi ?_ Pourquoi donc réclamerait-il son _biberon ?_

Il se força à émerger du brouillard qui l'enveloppait – et immédiatement, tous ses sens lui revinrent, sa vue devint nette, son ouïe s'aviva, et les bruits qui l'avaient dérangé se précisèrent.

- …est parti pour aller chercher Pomfresh…

La voix lui semblait bizarrement familière, mais il était absolument incapable de se rappeler à qui elle appartenait.

- Vite, déposez-la sur le canapé !

Déposez-la ? Qui était cette « la » ? Etait-ce Minerva ? Harry fut pris de panique.

_Non, elle est tout ce qui me reste au monde ! Je ne peux pas la perdre !_

Il ouvrit les yeux, mais constata que tout était encore trop flou pour qu'il puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit – il ne portait pas ses lunettes.

_Une seconde, ça fait un an que je n'ai plus besoin de lunettes !_

Il s'efforça, autant qu'il le pouvait, de s'asseoir, mais découvrit que son corps ne lui obéissait pas comme à l'ordinaire.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

- Doucement ! Soyez prudents, vous ne voulez pas qu'elle ait une commotion, n'est-ce pas ?

- Une minute, on dirait qu'elle se réveille…

Harry entendit le grognement familier de la directrice, et ressentit un profond soulagement.

- Minerva, comment vous sentez-vous ? Tout va bien ? Minerva !

Dumbledore ? Etait-ce possible ? Harry se crispa comme il sentait son corps tout entier s'élever dans les airs, et il réalisa enfin que la douceur tiède qui l'entourait était les bras de quelqu'un.

Alors seulement il se rappela.

_Le projet Overlord ! Bien sûr !_

Ça marchait. _Ça marchait._ Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ça marchait _vraiment_. Le voilà, assez petit pour être tenu dans les bras de quelqu'un, pour être porté sans effort – _quel âge ai-je ?_

L'espoir, un sentiment qu'il avait réprimé si durement auparavant, emplit son âme.

_Je peux tout refaire. Je peux tout changer. Je peux commencer à chercher les Horcruxes dès maintenant. Je peux ressouder l'union entre les Maisons. Je peux…_

- Hors de mon chemin ! Minerva, ma chère, vous vous sentez faible ? Allez, décrivez-moi votre évanouissement.

_Ah_, pensa Harry. _Madame Pomfresh est arrivée._

La réponse de Minerva fut une brusque inspiration ; Harry vit la forme floue qui devait être sa silhouette se redresser soudainement, et ce qui était probablement sa tête se tourna dans sa direction.

- James, tiens, prends Harry.

Harry sentit qu'on le passait de bras en d'autres bras, et réalisa un peu tard que sa mère l'avait tenu contre elle, pour la première fois dans sa vie consciente. Et maintenant c'était son père qui le portait.

_Mon père me porte._

- Minerva, tenez, asseyez-vous là. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes évanouie…

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Minerva ? demanda Dumbledore, et Harry vit une forme floue habillée de violet bouger à la limite de son champ de vision.

- Minerva, vous vous sentez bien ?

Il perçut le froissement familier de papiers de bonbons, comme Dumbledore soulevait ce qui ressemblait à un plat d'argent.

- Un bonbon au citron, peut-être ?

La directrice – _non, le Professeur de Métamorphose,_ rectifia mentalement Harry – dévorait ses parents du regard, et Harry savait exactement quelle tourmente agitait ses pensées.

_C'est la Minerva de mon temps. Son voyage a dû être plus ardu que le mien, sans doute parce que c'est elle qui a prononcé l'incantation. _

Harry dut se retenir d'éclater de rire. _On a réussi ! On a réussi !_

- Minerva, ma chère ? répéta Madame Pomfresh, mais cette fois avec un soupçon d'hésitation, comme si elle craignait que le professeur ne s'évanouisse à nouveau.

Alors Harry réalisa que Minerva ne regardait pas ses parents, mais lui-même. Elle le dévisageait, et il se rendit compte qu'elle attendait un signe, qui pourrait lui indiquer qu'il était bien arrivé. Elle voulait savoir s'il avait réussi également.

_A quoi elle s'attend ? A ce que je dise « Me voilà » ? Je dois avoir un an !_

Alors une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil.

Tout s'était passé en quelques secondes. Personne d'autre ne le vit cligner de l'œil, mais le visage de Minerva s'éclaira d'un sourire. Portant finalement son attention sur Dumbledore, elle accepta un bonbon au citron et se rassit.

- Mer…merci, s'étrangla-t-elle, d'une voix altérée par l'émotion.

Les autres l'observèrent avec une visible inquiétude. Minerva toussa et se redressa, et ses traits reprirent cette expression professorale qu'elle affectionnait quand elle donnait ses cours. Ou, au moins, ce fut ce que Harry crut voir. Sa vue était vraiment trop basse pour lui permettre de percevoir les détails avec précision.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous vous sentez bien ? s'enquit Dumbledore. Peut-être voulez-vous vous reposer un peu à l'infirmerie ?

Mais comme Minerva secouait lentement la tête, le directeur se redressa et changea de place.

- Alors installons-nous, tous, et commençons ce que nous avions prévu de faire. Je suis heureux que vous vous sentiez mieux, Minerva, mais si vous avez besoin de passer à l'infirmerie à quelque moment que ce soit, je vous en prie, ne faites pas attention à nous. Nous n'avons pas grand-chose à discuter ce soir, et certainement rien d'important.

_C'est une réunion de l'Ordre_, conclut rapidement Harry.

Il jeta un regard circulaire à la table ronde que son père approchait, mais faillit pousser un grognement quand il se trouva incapable de voir plus que des formes indistinctes.

_Stupide vue ! Est-ce que mes capacités de Métamorphomage se sont déjà manifestées ?_

Eh bien, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Harry fixa d'un œil noir le mur en face de lui, auquel était fixé un portrait trop flou pour qu'il le reconnaisse, et fouilla au plus profond de lui-même. Il s'attendait à devoir lutter pour contrôler son pouvoir magique, et fut surpris de le sentir se dérouler calmement à sa demande et se déverser à flots dans son être tout entier.

_Bizarre, mon pouvoir ne devrait pas être si contrôlé… Après tout, je suis un bébé !_

Cependant, Harry fut profondément soulagé comme sa vue commençait à s'aiguiser sous le contrôle de sa volonté, et comme le portrait d'un ancien directeur – Borglois, par l'ironie du sort – devenait clair et net.

- Harry ? dit une voix grave d'homme, et Harry leva les yeux pour voir James qui le scrutait avec inquiétude.

- Madame Pomfresh, pouvez-vous venir par ici, s'il vous plaît ?

Dumbledore, qui était en train de souhaiter la bienvenue à tous les présents à la réunion, s'interrompit et regarda dans leur direction.

- Tout va bien, James ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, Professeur, dit James.

Harry fut pris d'un instant de panique lorsque son père fronça les sourcils.

- Les yeux de Harry… ils ont changé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Lily, alarmée, alors même que l'infirmière questionnait :

- En quoi ont-ils changé ? Eh bien, parlez !

- Ses pupilles ont l'air d'avoir rétréci, et le vert de ses yeux est plus vif.

James semblait totalement perplexe. Mais voyant autour de lui les sourcils levés et les regards qui voulaient clairement dire « Et alors ? » – bien que Minerva, elle, ait plissé les yeux d'un air soupçonneux – James se défendit aussitôt :

- Je les regardais, et je les ai vus _changer_. Comme…

- Par magie, acheva Madame Pomfresh alors qu'elle se relevait de sa position agenouillée, ayant terminé son inspection des yeux de Harry.

- Rien d'inquiétant, James, et je n'ai rien d'autre à dire que : félicitations ! Apparemment, Harry est un Métamorphomage.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Lily, alors même que James disait : « Génial ! »

Harry réprima un grognement. _Merci pour la discrétion !_

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était, ce changement ? Que faisait Harry ? demanda Lily.

- On dirait qu'il corrigeait sa vue, répondit Pomfresh, et il y eut d'autres exclamations.

- Eh bien, cela se fête ! Il me semble bien que cela nous fait trois Métamorphomages vivants à l'heure actuelle, dit Dumbledore jovialement, ses yeux bleus pétillant de gaieté.

Harry étouffa un nouveau grognement, et détourna le visage en fermant les yeux. Juste ce dont il avait besoin : encore un peu plus d'attention.

Mais les yeux de Harry se rouvrirent brusquement quand il entendit une voix _très_ familière s'exclamer :

- James, c'est incroyable ! Cornedrulet est un Métamorphomage – pense à toutes les farces qu'on pourra inventer avec lui ! Et il corrige sa propre vue ? C'est dingue !

_Sirius ?_

Et il était là. Son parrain. Et Remus et Maugrey aussi, et comme Harry regardait tout autour de lui, sa vue maintenant parfaite, il vit des visages familiers et d'autres visages qu'il avait observés sur la vieille photo de Maugrey, représentant l'ancien Ordre du Phénix. Encore mieux, ils étaient tous _vivants._

A nouveau Harry fut envahi de sentiments d'espoir et de joie incommensurable. Il y avait les Londubat avec Neville dans les bras d'Alice ; il y avait les professeurs de Poudlard, Flitwick, Chourave, et même Hagrid ; et dans un coin se tenait Mrs. Figg. _Tous sains et saufs._

Harry se retourna dans les bras de son père.

Flitwick et Chourave remarquèrent qu'il les regardait et agitèrent la main pour lui dire bonjour. Rogue, l'homme qui s'était finalement racheté pour le meurtre de Dumbledore, regardait Harry également, bien que son visage ne montrait aucune joie – juste la moue maussade qu'il réservait à quiconque portait le nom de Potter.

_Ah, mais ça changera. Ou peut-être que non, d'ailleurs. C'est compliqué, les voyages dans le temps._

Peter agita la main et sourit au « gentil petit Harry », comme il l'appelait. Le visage de Harry prit une expression très semblable à celle de Rogue.

_Je m'occuperai de lui plus tard._

Et finalement son regard se posa sur Minerva, et ils échangèrent un sourire. Un sourire douloureux, qui trahissait l'espoir et la peur, la tristesse et la joie. Un regard partagé qui, pour eux seuls, montrait les cicatrices qu'ils avaient gagnées pendant la seconde montée au pouvoir de Voldemort.

Soudain Harry ne put plus le supporter. Il commença à pleurer, laissant échapper un hurlement qui le soulagea de toute la terreur qui l'avait habité si longtemps.

_Oh Seigneur, ça fait mal. Ça fait tellement mal._

Et il libéra toutes les émotions qu'il avait contenues en lui-même, et elles lui échappèrent en un raz-de-marée qu'il était incapable d'endiguer. Il cria toute la colère qu'il n'avait jamais exprimée quand Hermione avait été assassinée, ou la douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand Hagrid avait été battu à mort.

- James, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? retentit la voix distante de Lily, qui essayait d'ôter Harry des genoux de son père. Harry ne fit que redoubler de pleurs.

_Mes parents. Oh, mon Dieu, mes parents._

- Je suis désolée, Albus, et tout le monde. Je vais l'emmener dehors.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et découvrit que Minerva avait sorti son propre mouchoir, et qu'elle essuyait silencieusement les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux hantés, et comme Lily tournait les talons, Harry aperçut Remus.

_Remus, Remus, tu t'es tenu à mon côté. Tu as reçu ce sortilège qui m'était destiné. Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Tu as sacrifié ta vie, et pour rien. J'ai quand même perdu cette bataille. J'ai quand même tout perdu._

Harry tendit les bras vers Remus, et pleura plus fort ; Remus sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait car il arrêta Lily.

- Tiens, Lily, donne-le-moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut que je le prenne.

Lily baissa les yeux vers Harry, et constata qu'effectivement il essayait d'échapper à son étreinte pour aller vers Remus ; elle le lui donna avec réticence.

_Ils sont vivants maintenant. Ils sont vivants. C'est tout ce qui importe. Ils sont _vivants.

- Je vais avec Remus, dit James en se levant. Tu peux rester ici, Lily.

_Ils ont peur, Remus, ils craignent que tu sois l'espion qui informe Voldemort,_ songea Harry au milieu de ses sanglots. _C'est pour ça que James le suit, pas seulement parce qu'il est mon père, mais parce qu'il veut s'assurer que rien ne va m'arriver. Je suis désolé, Remus, tellement désolé qu'ils te soupçonnent tous. Tu étais le Maraudeur dont ils se méfiaient le plus, et pourtant tu as été, à la fin, le plus courageux et le plus loyal._

Harry serra Remus plus fort encore. _Je suis désolé que tu sois un loup-garou. Tu ne le méritais pas plus que je ne méritais cette cicatrice. Je suis désolé._

Harry poussa un soupir comme il commençait à se calmer, et ses larmes s'arrêtèrent. C'était un tel soulagement d'avoir pleuré ainsi, c'était si agréable de pouvoir enfin se laisser aller. Il avait toujours été obligé de paraître calme et dénué d'émotion. Il avait toujours dû se tenir droit et ferme devant la destruction et la terreur grandissante. Il avait été celui que tout le monde regardait, et ainsi il avait été forcé, toujours, d'être fort et solide. C'était comme si une digue s'était rompue en lui, et ses émotions s'étaient déversées en force. Oui, il était heureux de voir ses parents, mais il n'allait pas abandonner son meilleur ami, son mentor, l'homme qui avait été comme un père pour lui ces dernières années.

James lui montra un griffon en peluche, que Harry s'empressa d'ignorer.

- Le pauvre petit bonhomme, il doit être épuisé.

Remus commença à bercer Harry, du mieux qu'il pouvait étant donné que Harry s'accrochait à son cou.

Harry renifla pendant une bonne minute, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait repris le contrôle de ses émotions, puis il se calma et relâcha son étreinte. Remus le tendit doucement à James.

- Tu penses qu'il va rester calme ? demanda Remus.

- Espérons-le, peut-être même qu'il s'endormira.

Harry, qui voulait vraiment rentrer à présent et savoir ce qui était discuté pendant la réunion de l'Ordre, simula un large bâillement avant de fermer les yeux et de se blottir contre son père.

- Je me demande ce qui l'a fait pleurer comme ça.

Remus haussa les épaules, bien qu'il ait un léger sourire à la pensée des actions de Harry.

- Peut-être l'intervention de Sirius lui a fait peur ? suggéra-t-il, avec un nouveau haussement d'épaules. Je n'en sais trop rien. Mais on devrait vraiment rentrer maintenant.

Et ainsi ils rentrèrent, James ayant soin de tendre avec prudence un Harry « endormi » à Lily dès qu'il se rapprocha d'elle.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, James ? demanda le directeur.

James hocha la tête.

- Oui, je ne sais pas trop ce qui a déclenché les pleurs, mais il dort maintenant.

- Très bien, très bien, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Une telle innocence… Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il n'aura jamais à connaître la signification de la guerre. A présent, continuons notre discussion ; nous avons un certain nombre de choses à faire encore.

Les discussions continuèrent pendant une bonne heure et Harry sentit une réelle fatigue envahir ses membres. _Imbécile de corps de bébé._ Apparemment, Voldemort avait observé une courte période de silence, et l'Ordre était certain qu'un grand événement se préparait. Les silences correspondaient toujours au calme avant la tempête, et cela était doublement vrai ce jour-là, étant donné que le lendemain était le jour d'Halloween – la nuit la plus sombre, où le pouvoir de la Magie Noire était à son apogée, la nuit que Voldemort célébrait chaque année en commettant d'ignobles atrocités. Tous se devaient d'être vigilants, et prêts à se jeter dans la bataille quand cela serait nécessaire. _Quand_, et non _si,_ apparemment.

Enfin, la réunion s'acheva.

- Eh bien, si vous avez besoin d'aide pour organiser Halloween demain, envoyez-nous un message de l'Ordre, déclara Lily. Nous n'avons pas visité Poudlard depuis des années, sauf pour les réunions, et on finit par se sentir un peu seuls sous le sortilège de Fidelitas.

Elle sourit, sans remarquer que le petit garçon sur ses genoux se crispait au son du mot « Fidelitas ».

_Idiot,_ se reprocha Harry. _Tu aurais dû t'en rendre compte ! C'est Halloween demain, tu as déjà oublié ce qui s'est passé à Halloween ?_

Harry tourna la tête pour envoyer un message silencieux à Minerva, mais elle semblait avoir également réalisé l'importance de cette journée.

- Ouais, à qui le dis-tu, dit Frank Londubat. Je sais bien que Fidelitas est la seule chose qui mette nos enfants en sécurité, mais ce sortilège limite singulièrement nos activités… disons, récréatives.

- Lily, quel âge a Harry, exactement ? interrompit Minerva, avant que Lily ou James puisse répondre à Frank.

- Quinze mois demain, répliqua Lily, levant un sourcil dans la direction de Minerva.

Cette dernière pâlit, et Harry se sentit blêmir aussi. Lily ne remarqua rien et se leva pour partir.

- Oh, et Frank, je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire. Mais il s'agit, après tout, du sortilège qui garde nos enfants en vie pour que l'un d'entre eux puisse un jour mettre fin à tout cela.

_Oh non ! Le Fidelitas a déjà été pratiqué, c'est Halloween demain, et j'ai quinze mois !_

Frank eut un rire sans joie.

- Oui, nos enfants. C'est vraiment bizarre, vous ne trouvez pas ? De penser que Harry ou Neville aura le pouvoir de détruire ce monstre ?

Les deux familles, les Londubat et les Potter, se dirigèrent en groupe vers la sortie, devant les autres membres de l'Ordre qui étaient dispersés dans le bureau agrandi du directeur.

_Non, Minerva, faites quelque chose ! On ne peut pas laisser cela arriver à nouveau !_

- Une minute ! s'exclama Minerva.

Lily se retourna avec curiosité, surprise par l'insistance et la panique audibles dans la voix de Minerva. Harry eut un soupir de soulagement.

- Oui ?

Minerva sembla hésiter, ne sachant probablement pas quoi dire exactement. Maintenant tous la regardaient avec inquiétude, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Minerva eut une idée.

- L'Ordre du Phénix est l'une des dernières défenses contre Voldemort qui n'ait pas été corrompue ou infiltrée par des espions. Il y a eu des… doutes, dernièrement, sur la loyauté de certaines personnes.

Harry se rendit compte qu'elle parlait des soupçons qui pesaient sur Remus, comme quoi il serait haut placé dans la liste des sympathisants de Voldemort.

Minerva ignora le regard brûlant que le directeur lui envoyait et continua :

- Si nous montrions tous nos bras, et si aucun d'entre eux n'était marqué de la Marque des Ténèbres, cela permettrait une confiance mutuelle plus solide et assurerait l'intégrité de l'Ordre.

_Oui, ça pourrait marcher, sauf que…_

Les derniers mots n'avaient pas encore été prononcés que Minerva et Harry réalisèrent en même temps que c'était la chose à ne pas dire. Tous les deux se rappelèrent instantanément le rôle de Rogue en tant qu'espion de l'Ordre. _Zut !_

Dumbledore, évidemment, essaya tout de suite de rétablir la situation, qui pouvait se dégrader rapidement.

- Je confierais ma vie à chacune des personnes présentes. Chaque membre de l'Ordre est présent uniquement parce qu'ils ont prouvé leur loyauté. J'aurais pensé que vous, Minerva, vous rappelleriez cela mieux que quiconque.

Dumbledore regarda dans les yeux chaque membre de l'Ordre, et termina par le Professeur de Métamorphose.

Il y eut un silence, et Harry sut que bientôt il serait trop tard. Essayant de ne pas se préoccuper des soupçons que provoqueraient ses actions, il leva son petit bras et montra du doigt Peter Pettigrew.

- Méchant ! cria-t-il de sa petite voix enfantine.

_Restons simple. Je n'ai que quinze mois, après tout. Mais comment dit-on Mangemort en langage de bébé ?_

Tout le monde lui souriait ainsi qu'à Peter, trouvant son geste très drôle et dédramatisant efficacement la situation. Il y eut quelques gloussements. Harry se rendit compte qu'il devait être plus direct que cela.

- Bras serpent !

Harry tendit la main vers le bras gauche de Pettigrew comme il criait.

- Bras serpent ! répéta-t-il.

A ce cri de « serpent », une référence évidente à la Marque des Ténèbres, tous se turent une fois de plus. Dumbledore fixa Harry en cachant le côté calculateur de son regard – Harry ne s'y trompa pas, bien sûr – avant de lancer un coup d'œil à Minerva et Pettigrew. Minerva retenait son souffle ; et Pettigrew souriait, mais il était devenu mortellement pâle.

- Méchant ! Bras serpent ! répéta Harry dans le silence pour parachever son ouvrage.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Dumbledore fut celui qui prit la parole.

- Il semble que Harry ne soit pas très content de vous, Peter. Peut-être devriez-vous lui montrer que tout va bien.

Il adressa un large sourire à Peter, mais Harry le connaissait bien : le doute était présent dans son esprit.

- Bras serpent !

Peter hocha la tête avec un certain malaise et tendit les bras vers Harry, qui réagit en redoublant de hurlements et en serrant sa mère de toutes ses forces.

- Bras serpent !

_ça devrait faire l'affaire. Je suis bon acteur, si je puis dire en toute modestie._

- Montrez-lui que vous n'avez rien sur votre bras, mon garçon. Vous ne voudriez pas que Harry ait peur de vous, n'est-ce pas ?

- N-non, bégaya Peter, qui était maintenant d'un blanc de craie.

Harry aurait ri si la situation n'avait pas été si sérieuse. Pettigrew s'immobilisa, puis leva son bras droit en relevant la manche.

- Tu vois, Harry ? Pas de méchant serpent.

- C'est le mauvais bras ! cria Maugrey, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Avant que quiconque puisse réagir, il agrippa Peter et retroussa sa manche gauche.

Il n'y avait rien. La peau était lisse et unie.

_Quoi ?_ Comment était-ce possible ? Où était la Marque ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Mais il semblait que Maugrey s'y soit attendu : il enfonça sa baguette dans le bras du rat en proférant : « Derma Clari ! ». Et la peau se rida, avant de révéler un tatouage représentant un crâne et un serpent.

Avec un couinement, Pettigrew arracha son bras de la poigne de Maugrey et voulut saisir sa baguette, d'un mouvement plus vif que ce qu'on aurait cru possible de la part de cet homme, mais Maugrey fut plus rapide encore ; sa main se tendit et s'empara de la baguette avant que Pettigrew eut la moindre chance de s'en saisir, et la cassa net en deux.

Il y eut un moment de choc, avant que Harry ne vît Sirius bondir de sa chaise.

- PETER, ESPECE D'ORDURE ! SALE TRAÎTRE ! rugit-il.

D'un mouvement sec de sa baguette, il le fit s'élever dans les airs et le précipita contre le mur, un vent violent soufflant de nulle part comme son ancien ami était plaqué au mur. Mais avant que Sirius puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, un hurlement de rage retentit de l'autre côté de la salle, et Harry vit une crinière de cheveux roux passer à toute vitesse devant lui et se jeter sur Peter, toujours suspendu au mur.

Molly Weasley, à la grande surprise de Harry, était en train d'étrangler Peter, criant et pleurant :

- Espèce de SALETE ! Tu as _tué mes frères ! _TRAÎTRE ! _Tu as tout dit à Tu-Sais-Qui, n'est-ce pas ? N'EST-CE PAS ?_

Maugrey s'avança et l'attira doucement hors de portée de Peter. Harry était peiné de la voir pleurer, les yeux rouges, comme elle criait en luttant contre Maugrey.

- C'ETAIT TOI ! TU LES AS TRAHIS ! TU _LUI_ AS DIT Où ETAIENT GIDEON ET FABIAN ! ET _MAINTENANT ILS SONT MORTS ! C'ETAIT TOI !_

Mrs. Weasley se débattit contre l'Auror, mais Maugrey la retenait, une expression de pitié sur le visage, et cela semblait redoubler sa fureur. Soudain sa baguette était dans sa main, et avant que quiconque ait pu l'en empêcher, elle la pointa sur Peter en hurlant : « _PENNIPOTENTI SORDESCO ! »_

Le Maléfice de Chauve-Furie.

Peter poussa un hurlement, et Harry détourna le regard de ce qu'il savait être un spectacle écœurant. Un sortilège chargé d'une telle émotion ferait infiniment plus de dégâts qu'à l'ordinaire, et le nez de Peter, Harry le savait, allait être rongé de l'intérieur par les Chauves-Furies.

- AH ! ARRÊTEZ ÇA ! PAR PITIE ! Oh, _Merlin, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! ARRÊTEZ ÇA ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! PITIEEEEE ! OH MON DIEU, FAITES QUE ÇA S'ARRÊTE ! FAITES QUE ÇA S'ARRÊTE !_

Mr. Weasley étreignit sa femme, et l'on pouvait entendre les pleurs douloureux de Mrs. Weasley, se mêlant aux supplications terrifiées de Peter.

- Tu ne mérites aucune pitié, Peter, répondit froidement James à la prière de son ancien ami. Tu nous as trahis. Comment as-tu pu… ?

- OH, MON DIEU, JAMES ! ARRÊTE ÇA ! S'IL TE PLAÎT ! OH, PAR MERLIN, AU SECOOOURS !

- Nous serions _morts_ pour toi, Peter, dit Remus d'une voix basse, mais parfaitement audible. Nous aurions donné nos vies pour te protéger.

Il secoua la tête avec tristesse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Peter ? Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

- IL M'AURAIT TUé ! IL M'AURAIT TORTURE ET _TUE _! OH MON DIEU, ARRÊTEZ ÇA ! _FAITES QUE ÇA S'ARRÊTE !_

- _Alors tu aurais dû mourir ! _rugit Sirius. _Comme nous l'aurions fait pour toi !_

- AHH ! hurla Peter, alors que sa chair était lentement déchiquetée.

Ses cris n'étaient même plus cohérents. Il hurlait et hurlait, attaché au mur par le sortilège de Sirius.

- Nous avions fait de toi notre Gardien du Secret, dit Lily d'une voix d'acier, aussi tranchante qu'un couteau. Nous te faisions confiance, Peter. Nous avions confiance en toi.

Peter poussa un nouveau cri. Harry aperçut son nez : il était à demi rongé.

- _Assez,_ dit calmement Dumbledore, mais sa voix résonna dans la salle avec autorité. Le Maléfice de Chauve-Furie fut abruptement levé, et un chant de Magie Blanche s'éleva, envahissant la pièce encore emplie d'émotions douloureuses avec des notes paisibles, dont Dumbledore était le centre. Peter s'affaissa et resta pendu au mur quand le maléfice fut rompu, apparemment sans connaissance.

- Cela suffit. Molly, votre perte me cause une grande peine, mais ce genre de vengeance ne vous apportera aucune paix, ni à vous ni à vos frères tombés. Vous devez honorer leur mémoire en combattant le Mal qui les a emportés, et non en frappant ceux qui ont déjà été battus.

Mrs. Weasley acquiesça avec lassitude à travers ses larmes, et Dumbledore se tourna vers les Maraudeurs.

- James, Sirius, Remus, je sais ce que vous devez penser. Et en aucun cas, je répète, _en aucun cas,_ vous ne vous vengerez de Peter.

Les hommes auquel il s'adressait lui jetèrent des regards furieux.

- Nous avons besoin de l'interroger, poursuivit Dumbledore, et la vengeance est un plat qui ne devrait jamais être mangé.

Dumbledore les fixa d'un œil grave, faisant peser lourdement sur eux son pouvoir et son autorité, et ils hochèrent la tête.

Le directeur se tourna enfin vers Lily.

- J'ignorais que Peter était votre Gardien du Secret, et il me semble à présent évident que vous ne pouvez et ne _devez pas_ retourner chez vous. Peter a peut-être déjà révélé le secret – » Sirius émit une sorte de grondement « – à Voldemort. On ne peut pas risquer la vie de Harry en retournant à un endroit ainsi compromis. Je me dois d'insister pour que vous et James, et Harry bien sûr, vous vous mettiez sous la protection de Poudlard, pour l'instant du moins. Pouvez-vous tous les deux accepter ceci ?

Ils acceptèrent d'un signe de tête, et James prit immédiatement la parole.

- J'ai pourtant besoin d'aller prendre une chose ou deux à la maison, Albus. Il y a là des objets que Voldemort ne doit pas trouver.

- Bien entendu, dit Dumbledore. Je vous conseille d'y aller demain, dans la journée, pour récupérer ces objets.

Les événements qui suivirent se succédèrent rapidement. Dumbledore jeta quelques sortilèges pour ligoter Pettigrew, pendant que Remus et Sirius insistaient pour montrer leur bras, afin de prouver à tous qu'ils n'avaient pas suivi l'exemple du traître, sans oublier de lancer le sortilège de Désillusion comme ils retroussaient leurs manches.

La plupart des autres membres tinrent immédiatement à montrer leur bras aussi, mais Dumbledore les réduisit au silence avant qu'ils aient eu l'opportunité de le faire. Il se tourna vers Rogue, le seul qui était resté silencieux. Harry savait qu'il avait été un espion pour l'Ordre, mais Dumbledore et Minerva étaient présentement les seuls autres à le savoir également.

De nombreuses personnes dans la pièce observaient Rogue avec méfiance, les récents événements n'ayant guère contribué à alléger leurs soupçons. L'homme qui subissait cette surveillance, cependant, avait les yeux fixés sur Harry qui lui adressa un sourire, essayant de prendre un air innocent. Brutalement, Harry sentit quelque chose qui essayait de forcer ses défenses d'Occlumancie.

_Ce sale type et ses soupçons._

Harry redoubla ses défenses mentales et entendit le hoquet de surprise que Rogue laissa échapper, avant de se retourner et de se tortiller pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la couverture qui l'enveloppait.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait quand même vous montrer nos bras, Albus. Vous-même, vous avez dit que vous nous faisiez confiance à tous, Pettigrew compris. Et si quelqu'un d'autre vous avait échappé ?

Maugrey refusait de céder. Dumbledore, cependant, se contenta de sourire.

- Eh bien, voyons si notre petit malin de Métamorphomage, Harry, a d'autres suspects en tête.

Il s'avança vers Harry, que Lily serrait contre elle plus étroitement que jamais depuis qu'elle avait vu la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de Peter.

- Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres méchants, mon cher petit Changeant ?

_Changeant_ était un autre nom que l'on donnait à ceux qui avaient des capacités de Métamorphomage ; Harry en était conscient, et il se surprit à glousser, incapable de se contenir, comme Dumbledore roucoulait dans sa plus douce voix de bébé.

Harry tenta de retenir un grand éclat de rire, mais réalisa alors que son rire permettait de relâcher un peu la très forte tension toujours présente dans la pièce ; ayant rapidement pris sa décision, il gloussa encore, tout en tirant sur la barbe de Dumbledore. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Minerva cacher son sourire.

- Je pense que cela veut dire _non._

Dumbledore se retourna pour faire face à tous les autres membres.

- Il semble que Harry soit d'accord avec moi, et que tous ici, excepté Peter, soient fidèles à notre cause.

Maugrey grommela, et Dumbledore était conscient – tout comme Harry l'était – que tous se méfieraient de plus en plus s'il ne faisait rien.

Ses yeux pétillants très visiblement, Dumbledore poursuivit :

- Cependant, si vous vous méfiez de qui que ce soit présent dans cette pièce, vous êtes invités à m'en parler en privé, jusqu'à ce que la question soit réglée. Je me rends compte que ceci est devenu un problème très sérieux, et ainsi je comprendrais parfaitement que vous profitiez de mon offre.

Après un moment de silence, où personne ne broncha, Dumbledore ajouta :

- Un autre soir, alors, peut-être.

Le regard de Dumbledore se posa sur chaque visage à tour de rôle, et il hocha la tête.

- Rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous, ma porte vous est toujours ouverte. Si quiconque, autre que James et Lily, désire rester ici jusqu'à ce que cette embrouille soit résolue, il y a une chambre d'invité contiguë à chaque chambre de professeur. Le mot de passe pour toutes les chambres est _Jellybeans,_ et vous savez tous comment en changer. Demain, c'est Halloween, soyez prêts, mais ne perdez pas de vue qu'il y a une vie en-dehors de l'Ordre et de la lutte contre Voldemort – nous ne devons pas l'oublier, car sinon, nous avons déjà perdu. Profitez des festivités demain, mesdames et messieurs.

Après cela, tous quittèrent le bureau du directeur, excepté Minerva et Rogue. James et Lily, qui étaient occupés à couvrir Harry de baisers, Sirius, qui chatouillait le flanc de Harry, et Remus, marchant silencieusement à leur côté, partirent ensemble. Harry couinait et gloussait comme seuls le font les bébés, et se tortillait pour leur échapper.

_Pitié, je ne veux _pas _être étouffé de baisers maintenant !_

Il sentait que la joie forcée du groupe n'était qu'une façade, alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs de Poudlard, et il détestait ce sentiment.

_C'est la toute première nuit que je peux passer avec mes parents, et déjà Queudver a tout gâché._

Lily poussa un soupir.

- Je ne peux pas croire que Peter ait pu faire ça.

Il y eut un moment de silence. James respira profondément.

- Ne parlons pas de cela ce soir, ma chérie. Sirius, Remus, j'apprécierais énormément si vous veniez m'aider quand j'irai à la maison demain, ça vous dit ?

- Bien sûr, dit Sirius. Mais tu devras sans doute briser le Fidelitas d'abord. Ni Remus ni moi ne savons où tu habites, pour l'instant.

- Oui, tu as raison, dit James. On doit faire ça.

Il soupira.

- On le fera, Lily et moi, avec Dumbledore demain.

Finalement, ils tombèrent d'accord pour se rencontrer à Poudlard en milieu de matinée et pour aller à Godric's Hollow ensemble par la suite.

Et aucun d'entre eux, ni Harry, ni ses parents, ni son parrain, ni Remus, ne lança le moindre coup d'œil à leur ancien ami. Pas une seule fois, alors qu'ils se rassemblaient dans le bureau du directeur et sortaient, n'accordèrent-ils la plus petite attention au rat.

S'ils l'avaient regardé, ils auraient vu les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient des yeux de cet homme, ils auraient remarqué l'éclat rouge qui luisait au plus profond de son regard humide.

S'ils l'avaient regardé, ils se seraient aperçus que Peter n'avait pas perdu connaissance comme ils le supposaient ; au contraire, il était très conscient. Et ils auraient vu le scintillement qui animait ses yeux, comme il communiquait les renseignements qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de Dumbledore et James.

S'ils l'avaient regardé, ils auraient su qu'ils ne devaient pas s'approcher de Godric's Hollow pendant Halloween – même en plein jour.

_**A suivre…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre Deux :_ Soupçons

Minerva McGonagall n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très émotif ; aussi n'était-ce qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle reprenne un total contrôle d'elle-même. Après tout, en tant que leader du parti de la Lumière et de l'Ordre depuis maintenant deux ans, se débarrasser d'émotions qui tendaient à n'être que distrayantes était devenu chez elle une seconde nature. Même si, il lui fallait l'admettre, être rejetée dans le temps semblait bien avoir détruit un grand nombre des barrières émotionnelles dont elle s'était entourée, lorsque que tous excepté Albus et Severus eurent quitté la pièce, elle avait déjà retrouvé un état relativement normal.

Pour elle, être dans son état normal signifiait qu'elle dispensait à nouveau l'aura d'une sorcière puissante et assurée qui, à de nombreuses reprises, avait combattu au premier rang au cours d'innombrables batailles contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; la Maîtresse de Métamorphose, qui avait tenu tête aux Mangemorts les plus proches de Voldemort et qui maintes fois avait triomphé de deux, voire trois d'entre eux ; la Directrice de Poudlard qui avait soutenu l'édifice tout entier en des temps où tout s'effondrait. Oh oui, c'était ce qu'elle était devenue – non plus le professeur de Métamorphose qui suivait Albus aveuglément, mais celle qui menait le jeu et que tous suivaient.

Aussi ne fut-il pas surprenant que, quand Albus se retourna vers elle, il se figea brutalement, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant – ce qui était le cas ; jamais Albus ne l'avait vue sous cet angle. Elle avait bien changé depuis la deuxième montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, et pour une grande part, elle avait changé de telle sorte qu'elle en émergeait plus forte, plus puissante, et certainement plus imposante.

_Tant de choses ont changé depuis que votre mort, Albus. Et maintenant, je me rends compte que je ne peux vous faire confiance comme autrefois._

En tant que Directrice de Poudlard, position qu'elle avait occupé pour une année entière après la mort d'Albus, elle avait découvert les nombreux fils restant de ses manipulations, les fils qu'il avait tirés comme un maître marionnettiste et qui se tortillaient encore après sa mort, et cela avait porté un coup violent à la confiance qu'elle avait eu pour l'homme qu'elle appelait son ami, son mentor et son leader. Manipulations, pistes de menaces et de chantage : même alors que lui s'était éteint, un réseau de son pouvoir demeurait, tissé à travers tout Poudlard et au-delà, continuant à influencer le monde ; et elle avait été écoeurée de découvrir que son ami ait pu faire une telle chose. Mais les preuves que cette situation avait effectivement existé, avant et durant ses tout premiers mois comme autorité régnante à Poudlard, étaient irréfutable.

_Et je me suis rendue compte que je ne connaissais pas cet homme le moins du monde – que l'Albus que je connaissais n'était qu'une façade, et que le vrai Seigneur de la Lumière était enveloppé de l'ombre de ses mensonges et ses tromperies. _Minerva fit alors face à Dumbledore, respirant profondément, et tremblant au fond d'elle-même.

_Et je ne peux le laisser agir ainsi à nouveau._

Elle savait qu'ils en viendraient là. Dès qu'Albus s'était interposé pendant la lutte avec Pettigrew, dès qu'il avait commencé à filer sa toile de menaces et de contraintes, à tisser son réseau de servitude forcée, dès qu'il avait imposé sa volonté sur ceux de l'Ordre – alors elle avait su qu'Albus Dumbledore, leader du parti de la Lumière, était bien le maître manipulateur qui avait causé tant de conflits de son temps à elle. Oh, bien sûr, elle n'ignorait pas qu'il n'avait agi qu'au nom du _bien commun._ Mais elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner d'avoir délibérément mis des enfants en danger, ou d'avoir forcé d'autres à faire d'innommables sacrifices.

Personne n'était au courant, personne n'avait subi le terrible choc dont elle avait fait l'expérience quand elle avait réalisé à quelle profondeur plongeaient ses manipulations. Pas même Harry, qui avait été soumis à tant de sacrifices imposés par Dumbledore. Non, nul parmi ses alliés, nul défenseur de la Lumière ; personne, sinon elle-même, ne savait de quelles subtiles contraintes Dumbledore avait usé toute sa vie.

Et personne, ni même elle-même, n'en aurait jamais rien su – s'il n'avait laissé si imprudemment sa Pensine derrière lui.

Elle s'y était plongée, l'été suivant le meurtre d'Albus, espérant que quelque part au cœur des restes argentés de l'homme qu'elle avait tant respecté, elle trouverait quelque chose d'utile, une leçon pour elle et les siens, n'importe quoi pouvant servir au parti de la Lumière. Et à sa grande surprise, elle trouva des souvenirs, une multitude de souvenirs concernant la route qu'il avait suivie depuis son enfance et jusque dans l'âge adulte, depuis le puissant professeur de Métamorphose jusqu'au Directeur de Poudlard, depuis le Sorcier Blanc jusqu'au Seigneur de la Lumière.

Et pourtant elle vit aussi, enfouis dans les plus profondes couches de son passé, dans les plus sombres passages de ses souvenirs – elle vit de ses propres yeux les tromperies qu'il avait tissées, les mensonges qu'il avait mis en place avec tant de soin. Elle vit clairement ses toiles de chantage qu'il avait élaborées en réseaux subtils et infiniment complexes. Un grand homme, un homme digne des hommages qu'il avait reçu des sorciers blancs comme des mages noirs – mais un homme qui trahissait les principes mêmes qu'il représentait.

Le parti de la Lumière était celui de la liberté. C'était aussi simple que ça. Le libre-arbitre – si sacré, et au cœur de l'engagement de ceux qui se disaient défenseurs de la Lumière.

Bien sûr, c'était bien plus compliqué que cela. _La vie est pleine de paradoxes, pleine de contradictions._ Et effectivement, la définition de la Lumière et des Ténèbres était tout aussi compliquée, mais tout aussi claire néanmoins.

On ne pouvait se contenter de dire que la Lumière donnait la liberté, et les Ténèbres ne fournissaient qu'emprisonnement – car la Lumière valorisait la précision et le contrôle, ce qui constituait la limite de la liberté, alors que les Ténèbres étaient sauvages et imprévisibles. Le débat sur les différences entre Lumière et Ténèbres se poursuivait depuis le temps de Merlin lui-même – mais pour Minerva, tout était plutôt simple, car toutes ces définitions revenaient au libre-arbitre.

Et au cœur de la Lumière, était le libre-arbitre.

C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait consacré sa vie à la Lumière quand elle avait atteint le rang de Maîtresse dans l'art de la Métamorphose. Elle avait juré de servir la Lumière, de protéger la liberté individuelle.

Aussi fut-elle profondément blessée de découvrir qu'Albus avait si souvent piétiné et écrasé ce qu'elle valorisait par-dessus tout – et cela l'atteignit d'autant plus que lui savait, mieux que n'importe qui, pourquoi elle avait prêté serment.

Mais le pire, le plus impardonnable, était qu'il l'avait manipulée elle aussi. Il avait trompé son esprit pour l'adapter à sa volonté à lui. Et il avait limité son libre-arbitre.

_Vous m'avez trahie, et vous avez trahi la Lumière. Oh, Albus, pourquoi avoir fait cela ?_

Si Minerva n'avait pas été préparée, si elle ne s'était pas soumise à un entraînement intensif à l'Occlumencie, si elle n'avait pas été habituée à la Légilimencie complexe d'Albus, jamais elle n'aurait surpris ses manœuvres ce soir. Même si ses capacité de Légilimencie n'approchaient en rien celles de Harry, elle s'enorgueillissait de son pouvoir d'Occlumencie. Et en effet, les capacités de défense lui étaient toujours venues naturellement. La Métamorphose était autrefois utilisée comme moyen de défense dans les batailles. Bien sûr, Minerva, en tant que Maîtresse en cet art, pouvait porter aisément des coups mortels aux armées de Voldemort ; cependant, les bases de la Métamorphose, aux tout débuts de son développement, étaient utilisées comme moyen de défense. Et bien qu'elle soit consciente de ne pouvoir rivaliser avec Albus dans l'art de défendre son esprit, sa connaissance des desseins subtils du Directeur lui permettait de rejeter le calme et l'admiration forcés qu'il avait injectés aux autres occupants de la pièce.

_Le calme et l'admiration forcés !_ Minerva connaissait bien cette sensation à présent, c'était une seconde nature pour Albus de diffuser ainsi sa magie, influençant les esprits autour de lui ; il n'éprouvait plus les doutes qui l'avaient assailli à ce sujet dans sa lointaine jeunesse.

_Vous avez oublié ce que cela signifiait d'être un vrai Seigneur de la Lumière, Albus. Moi, je n'ai pas oublié._

Minerva se rappela avoir lu l'histoire de Lord Acton, qui avait été Suprême Mageviet pendant treize ans, jusqu'à la mort de sa femme ; alors, il était parti vivre avec les Moldus. Défenseur déclaré de la Lumière, il avait écrit autrefois – et Minerva se rappelait chaque mot : « Le pouvoir a tendance à corrompre, et le pouvoir absolu corrompt absolument. Les grands hommes sont presque toujours de mauvais hommes. »

_Vous n'êtes qu'un homme, bien que vous soyez grand. Vous avez du pouvoir, un grand pouvoir, mais même dans vos mains il corrompt. Seul, vous vous êtes tenu, et seul vous êtes tombé, défigurant la Lumière. Je ne vous laisserai pas vous dégrader vous-même encore._ Minerva sentit sa résolution d'affermir. _Vous m'avez dit autrefois qu'un temps viendrait où l'élève devrait dépasser son maître, et devenir maître à son tour. Vous m'avez appris qu'un disciple doit un jour guider son maître._

_Et c'est ce que je ferai, Albus._

Minerva fixa calmement son regard sur le visage surpris d'Albus, sa résolution dissolvant ses craintes, et elle sut au fond d'elle-même qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle serait fidèle à la Lumière et montrerait au Directeur, une fois de plus, ce que cela signifiait d'être du parti de la Lumière.

_Et si le pire devait advenir,_ pensa lugubrement Minerva à l'adresse de son ami et mentor, _je vous combattrai si je le dois._

--

La chambre que les parents de Harry avaient choisie était située plutôt à l'écart dans l'aile réservée aux professeurs ; pendant que Lily dessinait rapidement des boucliers pour préserver leur intimité et changeait le mot de passe, James fit apparaître un berceau avec la même facilité. Harry était impressionné, comme il les observait depuis son nouveau berceau, par l'efficacité et la rapidité de ses parents qui travaillaient chacun de leur côté. On aurait presque dit que c'était pour eux un travail de routine, de protéger ainsi leur chambre et de la préparer pour leur séjour.

Alors Harry se souvint, comme Remus le lui avait raconté autrefois, que pendant toute l'année avant que le Fidelitas ne soit pratiqué, avant que ne soient accomplies les préparations nécessaires au sortilège, sa famille avait été contrainte d'aller d'une maison protégée à une autre pour s'abriter du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était pendant cette période, devina Harry, que ces parents avaient adopté cette prudente et précise routine ; et alors qu'il les observait à la tâche, il vit à quel point elle était efficace.

« Et comment notre petit changeant trouve-t-il ses nouveaux quartiers ? » demanda Lily, comme elle finissait son dernier bouclier en étendant aisément la masse de rubans couleur d'arc-en-ciel tout autour de la pièce. C'était, réalisa Harry avec un sursaut de surprise, de la magie bien plus avancée que tout ce que lui-même aurait été capable d'accomplir.

_Bien sûr, ma mère est une Maîtresse en Enchantements – évidemment qu'elle est capable de faire tout ça._

Et en effet, il semblait que c'était sans le moindre effort qu'elle avait créé de multiples boucliers que Minerva elle-même, il en était persuadé, aurait du mal à percer – et lui d'autant plus. D'un autre côté, de la même façon que les Enchantements étaient le point fort de Lily et la Métamorphose son point faible, ainsi les Enchantements constituaient une faiblesse chez Minerva, et la Métamorphose sa plus grande force.

Harry gloussa en réponse à la question de Lily, babillant joyeusement en ce qu'il espérait être un numéro convaincant de bébé innocent.

- Prêt pour un gros dodo ? dit Lily comme elle le soulevait dans ses bras pour le bercer doucement, tout en se tournant vers James, qui agita la main vers le petit Harry avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Tu vas aller dans le pays des rêves ! Ce sera bien, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ?

Harry se crispa soudain. _Le pays des rêves. Mes rêves sont des cauchemars._ Il avait d'horribles cauchemars depuis le début de la guerre, et il savait que cette nuit ne serait pas différente des précédentes. _Je me réveille toujours en hurlant, mais en général des sortilèges de mutisme suffisent à m'empêcher de réveiller les autres._

Il n'avait pas de baguette pour jeter ces sortilèges à présent. _Zut !_ Comment allait-il faire ?

- Lily ! Tu viens ? cria la voix étouffée de James depuis la salle de bain ; Lily l'ignora, levant les yeux au ciel comme elle souriait à Harry.

_Beeeuark,_ pensa le bébé, _c'est tout simplement… beeeeuark !_

- Eh bien, mon chéri, on va t'installer maintenant, dit Lily en agitant sa baguette, le nettoyant à l'aide de sortilèges informulés. Puis, après avoir reposé doucement Harry dans son berceau, elle posa sa baguette sur la table toute proche, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

_C'est ma chance,_ pensa-t-il comme il voyait sa mère disparaître derrière la porte. Il essaya de forcer ses muscles à fonctionner. _Je me demande quel contrôle j'ai sur mon corps. J'ai à peine plus d'un an, est-ce que je peux me tenir debout ?_

Harry découvrit que oui, en effet, il pouvait se tenir debout – le problème était qu'il ne pouvait demeurer dans cette position plus de dix secondes environ, avant de perdre l'équilibre ; ce qui n'était guère suffisant, étant donné qu'il lui fallait grimper hors de son berceau et attraper la baguette sur la table, puis revenir.

_Peut-être qu'un peu de magie accidentelle fera l'affaire… Les enfants font ça tout le temps._

C'était le résultat, comme Harry le savait, de pouvoir incontrôlé. S'il _désirait_ la baguette avec suffisamment d'intensité, ainsi qu'il l'avait fait à de nombreuses reprises dans son enfance – souhaitant se mettre hors de portée et transplanant sur le toit de l'école, ou rendant bleus les cheveux de son instituteur – il croyait pouvoir attirer la baguette à lui.

Après un coup d'œil soupçonneux en direction de la salle de bain étrangement silencieuse — _sans doute grâce à des sortilèges de silence,_ songea Harry — il se concentra sur la baguette, qui reposait à peut-être un mètre du berceau.

_A moi,_ lui dit-il silencieusement. _Viens à moi._

Et sa profonde stupéfaction, elle bougea, se tortillant légèrement avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau. Il refit un essai, et cette fois-ci tendit la main pour l'attraper.

_Accio ! _cria-t-il dans sa tête. _Viens à moi, maintenant !_

La baguette frémit, comme si elle résistait à l'ordre silencieux de Harry, mais finalement, dans un élan brusque, elle vola jusque dans sa main ; il sentit les larmes lui venir soudain aux yeux comme la baguette heurtait douloureusement sa paume sensible.

_Ça fait mal !_

Tout en fusillant du regard la baguette — qui était bien trop grande et lourde pour qu'il la soulève — il essaya de forcer ses petits doigts potelés à coopérer et à serrer l'objet. Ayant réussi après quelques moments de lutte, Harry repoussa la baguette des deux mains pour en diriger la pointe vers lui-même, et ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer le Sortilège de Mutisme…

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit avec fracas, et un James fort mouillé et vêtu uniquement d'un peignoir fit irruption dans la pièce, sa baguette brandie, tandis qu'il jetait des regards rapides à droite et à gauche.

« _Fateor Absconditus ! »_

La pièce tout entière trembla comme le puissant Charme Révélant de James s'y répandait, et Harry savait qu'il annulerait la plupart — sinon la totalité — des sortilèges de Désillusion. Mais James n'attendit même pas de voir les résultats de son charme et lança :

« _Accio _baguette de Lily ! »

Harry laissa échapper un cri comme la baguette lui était arraché, et James, alors même qu'il attrapait distraitement la baguette qui volait vers lui, parut stupéfait.

— _Harry ?_

James cilla une ou deux fois, le temps d'une seconde, avant de se retourner et de lancer en direction de la salle de bains :

— Il avait pris ta baguette… Il a dû l'attirer à lui.

Lily fit enfin son apparition, scrutant la pièce par-derrière la porte.

— Harry ?

Elle ne portait elle aussi qu'un peignoir comme elle se précipitait vers son bébé, dont les yeux étaient pleins de larmes. _Ça m'a fait mal, cette saleté !_

— Tu vas bien, mon chéri ? James, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Pourquoi pleure-t-il ?

— Il devait être en train de la tenir quand je l'ai attirée à moi, dit James comme il les rejoignait rapidement, brandissant la baguette de Lily. _Torpeo Dolor._

En disant ces mots, il donna un coup sec sur la tête de son fils, et Harry sentit immédiatement le charme se répandre dans son petit corps, et la sensation fraîche et apaisante calma rapidement la douleur.

James secouait la tête avec incrédulité.

— Mon fils vient de faire de la magie accidentelle. Et il a tout juste quinze mois.

Lorsque Lily leva un sourcil dans sa direction, tout en berçant doucement Harry dans ses bras, James poursuivit précipitamment :

— Lily, sais-tu à quel point c'est rare ? La plupart des enfants ne commencent à montrer des signes de magie que vers cinq ou six ans, parfois quatre, et très rarement trois ! Harry n'a que quinze mois… _et_ c'est un _Métamorphomage !_

_Oh et zut,_ songea Harry en soupirant intérieurement. _Je n'aurais jamais dû essayer d'attirer la baguette à moi _— _ou de transformer mes yeux en public. _

Comment ses parents avaient-ils su pour la baguette ? _Maman doit avoir des charmes protecteurs sur sa baguette, qui l'avertissent quand on essaie de s'en servir, _réalisa Harry. C'était probablement pour ça que la baguette avait résisté à son Sortilège d'Attraction. _Pratique._

Soudain il ne put retenir un bâillement, et ses parents le replacèrent immédiatement dans son berceau.

— Fais de beaux rêves, mon chéri, dit Lily en l'embrassant légèrement sur le front.

— Et plus de magie accidentelle, d'accord, petit ? dit James ; mais ses yeux brillaient de fierté, et son sourire était celui d'un père ravi.

Quand tous deux furent retournés dans la salle de bains — Lily prenant soin d'emporter sa baguette, cette fois-ci — Harry soupira ouvertement, tout en luttant pour garder ses yeux ouverts.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Je ne peux plus lancer de sortilèges de mutisme._

Un autre bâillement lui échappa, et Harry abandonna sa lutte contre le sommeil. Son corps était simplement incapable de résister, et son esprit n'avait pas encore récupéré après cette longue journée de bataille désespérée à Poudlard, sans parler du voyage dans le temps et de la capture de Queudver.

Une nuit de cauchemars ne devrait pas leur donner de soupçons, décida lentement Harry, et de toutes façons, pourquoi auraient-ils jamais de soupçons ? En fait, il doutait que quiconque ait des soupçons même s'il avait des cauchemars pendant des semaines.

_Enfin, peut-être pas des semaines entières de cauchemars, _admit-il, _mais certainement quelques nuits de rêves terrifiants n'auront rien de suspect._

Sa situation était tellement tirée par les cheveux que si quelqu'un lui avait annoncé que lui et McGonagall venaient du futur, ne serait-ce qu'hier seulement, il lui aurait ri au nez. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de le dire à qui que ce soit. Il réessayerait plus tard, pour la baguette. Peut-être la baguette de son père n'était-elle pas protégée.

Puis une dernière pensée lui vint à l'esprit juste avant qu'il ne glisse dans ses rêves, et avec cette pensée lui vint la satisfaction.

_Mes parents sont en vie ; tout le monde est en vie._

_Et ils _resteront _en vie._


	4. Chapter 4

Minerva n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle resentirait de la pitié pour l'homme devant elle, mais à sa surprise totale, ce sentiment était là. Comme elle regardait fixement le Mangemort, l'ancien membre de l'Ordre, le Traître, elle senti une profonde et triste pitié s'insinuer en elle.

"Comment vous appelez-vous ?" Albus etait derrière son bureau - _et pendant deux ans le mien_, pensa Minerva avec un sourire caché - et ses yeux bleus regardant attentivement Peter Pettigrow qui était attaché à la chaise et drogué avec trois gouttes de Véritasérum.

À droite était assis Sévérus, qui même à son jeune âge, avait été profondément éprouvé par Albus - pour des raisons que Minerva connaissait - et était à gauche d'où elle était assise, dans une position où elle pouvait leur faire face à tous les trois, Albus, Severus et le Rat, sans qu'elle ait besoin de tourner sa tête d'une façon évidente._ À tout hasard je dois regarder l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux sans qu'ils le sache._

"Peter Pettigrow, "Gemi le prisonnier.

À nouveau Minerva senti un éclair de pitié indésirable pour l'homme et s'empressa de l'éffacer. Les Mangemorts ne méritent aucune pitié et Pettigrow encore moins. _Tu as trahi James et Lily, tu as trahi Harry, tu as aidé à la résurection du Seigneur Des Ténèbres et tu as tué Hermione._

Elle se rappelait de la voix de James quand il avait prononcé froidement :"Tu ne mérite aucune pitié", et elle était toute à fait d'accord.

"Est-ce que vous êtes un Mangemort ?"

"Oui."

Elle vit Albus fermer les yeux un instant et savait qu'il se sentirait profondément trahi, car il avait maintenant la preuve irréfutable que Pettigrow était bel et bien un Mangemort et qu'il avait divulgué les secrets de l'Ordre.

Mais Minerva leva un sourcil quand les yeux d'Albus devinrent soudainement grave et qu'ils se concentraient sur les yeux brun de Pettigrow. _Legimencie_, pensa t-elle immédiatement et ce fut confirmé quand l'intensité dans les yeux de l'homme mourru. _Qu'avait t-il trouvé dans la tête de Pettigrow ?_

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Albus et Minerva resentie du dégoût. _C'est un jeu pour vous_, _vous savez déjà pourquoi; vous avez frappé son esprit avec votre Légimencie. Et pourtant vous continuez à cacher ce fait en posant des questions superflues._

"J'étais toujours regardé de haut. J'étais toujours ignoré. J'étais toujours sous-estimé." Le visage de Pettigrow était affreux, avec le sang séché et un nez à demi-mangé, heureusement guéri.

C_omportement très étrange _étudia Minerva,_son esprit a t-il était touché par la folie ?_ _Peut être que la torture avec le sortilège Chauve-furie a détriut son esprit ?_ Alors elle ri presque à haute voix. _Quel Mangemort n'est pas atteind de folie? Seul un fou pourrait rejoindre Voldemort!_

"Quand avez-vous rejoind Lord Voldemort ?"

"J'ai reçu ma marque il y a un ans, dit Pettigrow, mais mon Maître m'a connu pendant presque deux."

"Avez- vous révélé l'emplacement des Potter?"

"Oui"

Albus continua alors très soigneusement l'interrogatoire du traître et Minerva ne pouvait croire la quantité d'informations qui avait déjà été données au Lord; elle n'avait jamais tout à fait connu l'ampleur de la trahison de Pettigrow, mais mantenant qu'elle savait tout, la pitié qu'elle resentait disparue, lentement mais sûrement.

Et enfin, Albus posa sa question finale: "Y a t-il quoi que ce soit que vous ne voulez pas nous dire?"

Au réticent affirmatif de Pettigrow, le directeur demanda alors: "Qu'est ce que c'est?"

"J'ai violé une née moldue le mois dernier. J'ai tué sa mère," dit Pettigrow ,étrangement calme," J'ai donné à Voldemort une liste des né moldus que j'ai copié du Livre des Rapports. J'ai le béguin pour Lily depuis ma troisième année. Mon sang a bon goût. J'ai un trou dans ma chaussure. Je ne peux pas...."

"Assez," Minerva fit taire le rat. "Albus, la question est trop large."

" En effet," répondit-il, regardant attentivement Pettigrow avec un regard, que Minerva connassait, qui traduisait sa sévère deception."En effet, il me semble qu'il n'ait plus rien à nous apprendre. Emportez-le Sévérus. Demain j'informerai le Ministère de lui. Je suis sûr qu'il sera enclin à le placer dans les murs d'Azkaban sans la nécessité d'un procès qui pourrait réveler des informations qu'on ne peut guère se permettre de laisser sur la place publique.

" Un moment Albus," dit Minerva, ses pensées s'affolant. Elle savait que le moment venu, Pettigrow serai capable de se transformer en rat pour disparaître - et elle se devait d'empécher cet évènement de se produire. "J'ai une autre question à poser." _Maintenant, __comment puis-je poser__une question qui se réfère à sa capacité, sans que ce soit flagrant pour tout le monde que j'attend une telle réponse ? _Sans attendre de réponse, elle pose une question soigneusement formulée:

"Avez-vous une façon de prendre contact avec le Seigneur Des Ténèbres pendant votre arrestation?"

"Oui" dit Pettigrow avec impatience.

De nouveau, Minerva se sentie dérangée par ce brusque changement d'attittude, mais l'avait poussé à l'écart.

"Et quel est-il ?"

"Je peux enter en contact avec lui par les rats occupants le château et croyez moi, il y en a plusieurs."

_Et maintenant révéler son secret:_ " Comment cela est-il possible ?"

"Je suis un animagus 'rat'. J'ai développé une affinité avec les rats au cours des années passées."

" Vous, un animagus ?!" cracha Snape. "Impossible! Vous avez à peine assez de cerveau pour les tâches quotidiennes, sans parler que vous en avez encore moins pour une transformation complète en animagus !!"

Et ainsi sorti l'histoire des Maraudeur, comment ils avaient cherchés pour aider Remus, dont ils avaient découvert sa malédiction, et de leurs apprentissage afin de devenir des animagis complets et compétent.

" Bien" dit Sévérus après un moment, une fois l'histoire finie." Cette soirée a été enrichissante." Minerva observait, amusée, l'homme secouer grossièrement sa tête." Il est presque dur de croire que Potter et Black soient deux animagis."

Le directeur ri sous cape, mais Minerva pouvait détecter un trouble se répercutant dans sa voix. Après un autre moment, le directeur parla avec un lourd soupir: " Administrez lui l'antidote, Sévérus. Il n'a plus rien à nous apprendre. Une fois la réunion finie, j'apprécierai énormément si vous pouviez, peut être, trouver un cachot assez loin sous Poudlard, pour l'y placer un temps étant fermement attaché bien sûr."

"J'ai déjà l'endroit en tête," dit Sévérus en lui donnant quelque gouttes de l'antidote. Avec un mouvement de baguette, l'a tête de Pettigrow s'affessait et son corps s'était détendu.

" Maintenant, Minerva," dit Albus, tournant la tête vers elle, la pénétrant de son regard." J'ai une question pour vous."

_Je me demande de quoi il peut bien s'agir._ Minerva leva sun sourcil et inclina la tête." Demandé."

"Je suis préocupé, Minerva, quand à vos action ce soir." Albus atteind un sorbet au citron et poursuivit." Par exemple, pourquoi avez-vous soulever la question de la déloyauté au sein de l'Ordre, ce soir ? En fait, vous ne paraîssiez guère surprise lorsque Peter a été démasqué."_ Il m'observait_, réalisa soudainement Minerva, _et je ne l'ai jamais remarqué_.

Elle savait qu'elle devrait agir soigneusement. _Si je fais une erreur ici, tout sera révélé et nous ne pouvons nous permettre que cela se produise_. Une erreur, et Albus pourrait avoir des soupçons qui seraient en fin de compte nuisible à leur cause. Déjà, elle pouvait sentir les fils subtils brossant contre sa peau, le parfum presque indisernable de la subtile Légimencie d'Albus répartie dans tout le bureau et connaissait chaques mots qu'elle devait soigneusement dire, de sorte que ses mensonges passent inaperçus. _Mais je vais réussir. Je peux le faire. Je dois être capable de le faire_. Des pensées courantes pour aligner un mensonge convaincant, Minerva parla avec un extérieur calme:" Vous rappelez-vous, Albus, mon évanouissement précédent la réunion de l'Ordre ?"

Au moment où elle parla, les fils de Légimencie suspendus dans l'air filèrent sur chaques mots afin de juger de leur vérité tandis que d'autres brossés légèrement son esprit.

Mais Minerva était prète pour cela. Des souvenir avaient été crées, des filets de pensées déplacés, et de fausses illusions formaient une barrière éparse pour protéger son esprit.

" Oui, je me souviens", déclara Albus, lui même extérieurement normal. Personne, pas même Minerva, si elle n'avait pas été préparé, aurait su que la magie semblable à la brume du directeur envahissait son esprit, tirait des pensées, évaluant ses mots et violant son libre arbitre en l'influençant pour être plus ouverte. Ou , au moins, dans ce cas, essayant.

"C'était", dit Minerva, faisant un pause pendant une seconde,"c'était comme si j'avait reçu une sorte de vision." Au sourcil levé de Sévérus, elle parla rapidement avec dégoût. " Pas du tout comme la divination, qui est, comme je l'ai toujours dit et dirai toujours,un peu.....imprécis et une branche assez nébuleuse de la magie. Au contaire, c'était comme une connaissance soudaine dans mon esprit. Peut être," dit-elle avec amusement," que le destin a décidé de nous accorder une faveur en m'informant."

Albus semblait considérer ses paroles, tandis que l'invasion de son fil recherchait la vérité dans son esprit; quand il avait acquiéscait et que le fil s'était retiré, elle savait qu'elle avait réussit à tromper le directeur." C'est un phénomène intéressant, si, en effet, le destin est de notre côté, cela veut dire que nous pouvons encore gagner cette guerre."

"Bien, vous auriez, au moins, pu essayer de mieux le manipuler", dit l'espion," Albus a été à peine capable de les calmer, et j'ai pu encore voir un doute quant à ma fidélité, lorsque tout le monde est parti."

"Peut être", dit froidement Minerva." Je ne vais pas présenter mes excuses pour ce que j'ai fait. J'aurai peut être pu le manipuler un peu mieux, mais dans les circonstances actuelles, c'était le mieux que je pouvais faire." Et elle doutait que Sévérus, si il avait été dans la même position, aurai mieux fait. En lançant muettement un charme Tempus, elle essaya de changer de sujet:" Il est tard, messieurs. Pouvons nous remettre cette discution à plus tard ?"

"Un instant, Minerva," dit Albus avec un sintillement dans les yeux." Je sais que vous aimeriez être au calme et vous reposer mais je dois vous demander de rester un peu plus longtemps. Sévérus, je crois que vous aviez quelque chose à nous dire?"

Sévérus hocha la tête." Il s'agit du garçon de Potter."

_Oh,mon dieu_, pensa Minerva. Elle s'était forcée à rester calme." Oh? Et qu'est ce qu'il y a, à propos des jeunes Potter?"

"J'ai des raisons de croire que le garçon est possédé."

"Possédé? Surement pas!" s'écria Minerva, l'incrédulité perçant sa voix." Qu'est ce qui vous a donné une idée pareille?"

"J'ai essayé d'éffectuer la Légimencie sur le garçon.."

Elle sentie un flash de colère mais le calma rapidement. Une autre dance, un autre problème à surmonter. _Je sens, Harry, que nous aurons beaucoup de problèmes dans le futur. _Elle espérait seulement qu'ils seraient capable de les surpasser." Légimencie, Sévérus? Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire? Sur un bébé?"

" N'avez-vous pas trouvé étrange, qu'un bébé de quinze mois ait apparemment compris notre conversation et ait dit des mots tels que 'serpent' et 'mal' à ce moment exact ?" singla Sévérus." Oui, Minerva, j'ai trouvé cela nécessaire."

Albus fit revenir la conversation vers lui: " Qu'avez-vous trouvé dans l'esprit du garçon ? Je suppose que c'est digne de notre intérêt ?"

"En effet, Mr le directeur, très digne," Dit lentement Snape." J'ai été, cependant, tout à fait incapable d'atteindre n'importe quel type de point d'appui dans l'esprit du garçon. L'enfant a utilisé l'Occlumencie contre moi."

Minerva lutta contre la tentation de fermer les yeux et au lieu de cela, elle leva un sourcil pour poser la question:" Occlumencie? Vous vous trompez sûrement, Sévérus. Il a, comme vous l'avez dit, quinze mois."

" Et c'est pour cela que je crois qu'il est possédé. Aucun enfant, et encore moins un bébé, pourrait maîtriser cette technique. Et je me suis senti violemment rejeté de son esprit."

" Peut être ,est-il un occlumens naturel ? Cela a déjà été apperçu, à plusieurs repriss, dans l'histoire moderne;" déclara Albus

Snape secoua la tête. "Même s'il était un occlumens naturel, sa capacité ne serait pas développée à ce jour. Je vous le dit, moi, il m'a rejeté de son esprit." Sévérus se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise." J'admettrai cependant que le garçon n'est pas habile. Le fait même que j'ai senti ses boucliers d'occlumencie parle de son manque de compétence. Et cela, Albus, Minerva, est la raison pour laquelle je pense que le garçon est possédé."

" Mais, possédé?" demanda encore une fois Minerva.

"Peut être,' coupa Albus," il y a une autre explication, beaucoup plus simple. Nous avons déjà vu, ce soir, que le jeune Mr Potter, n'est pas tout à fait ordinaire. En effet, après la performence de ce soir, nous pouvons dire sans risque qu'Harry n'est pas du tout normal, car il est déjà Métamorphomage; avec assez d'habileté pour coriger sa vue, et est avancé avec ses habiletés mentale. Alors en supposant qu'il ne soit pas possédé, on peut en conclure que peut être, en tant qu'occlumens naturel, sa compétence serait toute aussi avancés que sa métamorphomagie et que ses capacités mentales semblent l'indiquer ? Et si ses capacités sont déjà développées, ne pourrait-il pas empécher que vous ne lisiez son esprit, Sévérus ?"

Bien qu'il n'était pas entièrement convaincu, Sévérus avit incliné la tête et Minerva avait pu soupirer, intérieurement, de soulagement. _Crise évitée_.

Mais lorsque Albus parla à nouveau Minerva savait qu'elle devrait parler à Harry le plus vite possible." Toutefois, je suis d'accord qu'il est étrange, et j'observerai le jeune Harry de près. Mais pour le moment, il est tard. Je sais que tous les deux, vous devez mourrir d'envie de vous rendre dans vos quartiers. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne nuit." Et avec une vague de magie, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

Sévérus avait légèrement incliné la tête vers eux, soulevant muettement Pettigrow, s'était tourné pour partir, Minreva non loin derrière lui. _C'était mieux et pire que prévu_. Il était déjà presque trois heure du matin.

Comme Minerva marchait dans les couloirs menant à ses appartements, avec un tourbillon de pensées passant dans son esprit, une pensée était restait au-dessus des autres.

_Il est bon d'être de retour._

___________________________________________________________

Harry révait

Il_ était une fois de plus devant Lord Vledemort. Sa main gauche n'était qu'une masse sanglante et son autre main saisissait péniblement sa baguette magique. Ron était à ses côté, inconscient et saignait abondamment._

_"Tu n'est qu'un idiot, Potter," dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres." As- tu vraiment cru que tu serait en mesure de trouver mes Horcruxes sans que je remarque?"_

_Ron gémit. Harry saisi plus fermement sa baguette, pleinement conscient de la coupe d'Helge Poufsouffle dans sa poche et dit:" Eh bien! Vous en avez mis du temps..."_

_"Crucio." Le Siegneur des Ténèbres donna un petit coup à sa baguette et Harry hurla._

_Tout à coup des mains l'on siasi et l'on remi sur pied." Harry, cours! Nous allons les retenir!" cria Hermione, sa baguette faisant des mouvements rapide, tandis que les Mangemorts entrés dans le Ministère, une autre main le poussait." Go!"_

_Harry regardait autour de lui mais ne voyait pas Voldemort." Cours!" cria Ginny alors que les Mangemorts se transformés en Détraqueurs. Il fit un pas en arrière._

_Soudainement,il tomba et il vit les eaux noires au dessous de lui venir à sa rencontre dans sa descente._

_"HARRY!" rugit Hagrid au loin_

_Des eaux noires jaillient des centaines et des centaines des mains pâles et argentées qui levèrent les mains pour atteidre Harry. Il constata que les eaux etaient remplis de milliers cadavres et c'était le sang, d'un rouge profond, qui s'était répendu en mer des cadavres et qui l'on fait sembler noir._

_Un visage avait attiré son attention, il était plus visible que les autres. Il avait été frappé etavait des meurtrissures noires, l'un de ses yeux était d'un blanc laiteux, l'autre rouge rempli de sang. Son visage était beaucoup défiguré, mais harry connaissait toujours l'intant où il vit son visage._

_Luna_

Harry hurla

_______________________________________________________________

Brusquement tiré du sommeil, Harry se trouvait pris au piège, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il commenca à se débattre, désespéré d'être libre et senti le poids suffoquant de quelque chose le tenant serré." Shh, Harry," chuchota une voix inquiète." C'est bon, maman est là."

Harry se pétrifia.

"Ne pleure pas, mon coeur" Continua la voix appaisant à un Harry pleurnichant." C'était seulement un cauchemard, chéri, seulement un cauchemard."

Les souvenirs ont vit refait surface, et Harry cessa rapidement ses pleurnicheries involontaires et se senti doucement bercé par sa mère.

_Ma mère. Elle est vivante et elle me tient. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un rêve après tout_.

"Mon pauvre bébé," dit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux." Rêvait-tu de Peter? Il t'as fait une telle peur la nuit dernière."

"Lily?" demanda James et Harry l'entendit se déplacer lentement sur le lit.

"Il tremble James" lui dit-elle, et Harry entendit un échos de colère dans sa voix."Il est pâle et tremble. Il a du rêver de Peter." _Elle est en colère contre Peter car elle pense qu'il a causé mon cauchemar_, réalisa Harry, et pour une raison quelconque il resenti nue étrange sensation lui réchauffer le coeur.

"Je vais l'emmener à l' Pomfresh devrait avoir quelque chose contre les cauchemars."

"Attend une minute," dit James." Je viens avec toi." Il sorti sa baguette magique avec des mouvement lents et tranfigura leurs pijamas en vètements respectables à Lily et lui-même.

"Merci" dit-elle en prenant sa propre baguette pour appeler leurs manteaux et ils quittèrent leurs chambres pour se diriger vers l'aile hospitalière.

Comme ils passaient dans des couloirs, Harry remarqua la propreté et le sentiment de franges magique dans les murs et était heureux de voir que Poudlard était resté la mê portraits bougaient encore, les escaliers changaient de directions, et les torches s'allumaient une à une, en fonction de l'avancé des ses parents, illuminant le chemin et derrière eux elles s'étégnaient lorsqu'ils etaient passés.

Soudainement James les arrêta et Harry regarda autour d'eux. Son père serra sa baguette et plusieurs boules de lumières partirent devant eux.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" demanda tranquilement Lily, sa voix à peine perceptible étant donné qu'elle chuchoté sortie sa propre baguette d'une main tandis qu'elle tenait Harry de l'autre.

James fronça les sourcils," Je croyais avoir entendu quelque chose..."

Il y avait un son à l'angle d'un couloir et ses parent passèrent immédiatement à l'action. Lily éteignit les torches avec le sortilège _'aqua' _et, au même moment, James les appela pour qu'ils se placent tous les trois sur le côté.Le bruit des pas étaient de plus en plus fort et les torches étaient allumées jusqu'au coin de l'allée, quelqu'un commença à tourner au coin.

C'était Minerva.

Harry regarda son arrêt soudain, et avec une agilité dû aux nombreuses batailles, elle donna un petit coup de baguette et toutes les torches du couloirs s'allumèrent - avant que James ou Lily puissent faire le moindre mouvement._Je suis content que Minerva n'est pas perdue son agilité en revenant dans le passé._ Elle était au milieu d'un autre sort, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle les vit.

"James? Lily? Que faites vous dehors à une heure si tardive?" Minerva secoua lentement la tête." Si matinale, devrais je dire." Elle était perplexe et Harry pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix.

"Professeur !" s'exclama James." Vous nous avez fait peur !"

"Si vous ètes effrayés si facilement, alors vous ne devriez peut être pas flâner si tard dans les couloirs, avec toutes les torches éteintes" répondit-elle

"Nous sommes désolés, professeur", déclara rapidement Lily." Harry a fait un cauchemar et nous allions à l'infirmerie. J'ai éteind les torches car James avait entendu un bruit, mais ce n'était que vos pas."

Harry vit Minerva le regarder lorsque Lily lui parla de ses cauchemars, il cligna des yeux en réponse à sa question muette._Oui j'ai toujours les même._

"Je vais venir avec vous, Lily, si vous n'avez pas d'objections" dit le professeur." J'allais là-bas de toute façon, pour avoir quelque chose contre les maux de tête" _Vous et moi devons parler,_ Harry traduit facilement la signification cachée.

"Bien sur," dit James." Nous n'avons aucune objections."

Peu de temps après nous arrivions enfin à l'infirmerie, et seulement un moment pour réveiller Madame Pomfresh, qui dormait dans l'aile hospitalière.

"Il y a un problème , Lily?" demanda l'infirmière.

"C'est Harry. Il a eu un terrible cauchemar et il s'est réveillé tout pâle et tremblant. Je me demandais si vous aviez quelque chose à lui donner."

L'infirmière agita sa baguette en marmonant quelque sort au-dessus de lui à plusieurs reprises, puis secoua la tête d'un air fatigué."Eh bien, je peux lui donner une potion de sommeil sans rêves mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est dangereux pour les enfants de moins de deux ans. Il y a quelques sorts qui pourraient être utile, mais je vous conseille de simplement ne rien faire. Une nuit de cauchemar ne lui fera aucun mal, et je suis sûre que ça passera vite."

"Vous en ètes certaine?"

"Oui, j'en suis sûre. Toutefois, je vais le garder ici pour le reste de la nuit et le surveiller."

"Alors, je vais rester avec lui"

"Certainement pas,Lily. Vous avez besoin d'un sommeil réparateur, ce que vous n'auriez pas en étant assise à côté du berceau. Souvenez vous demain c'est Halloween." dit-elle gravement, et Lily sembla comprendre pourquoi.

"Je comprend que vous ètes inquiète,Lily, mais je vais garder un oeil sur lui. Vous et James devaient être prêt pour demain." Encore une fois, tout cela avait été dit avec solennité, et Harry compris pourquoi. Demain c'était Halloween et ils attendaient une bataille.

A regret Lily fit un signe de tête et donna à Harry un petit baiser avant de le placer dans un berceau que Madame Pomfresh mis en évidence.

"Dormez bien. Je viendrais vous réveiller dans quelques heures."

"Bonne nuit Madame Pomfresh, et vous aussi professeur." déclara Lily. Après que James leurs dit au revoir, le couple quitta l'infirmerie semblant fatigué. Il eu un bref moment de silence, pendant que l'infirmière mettais une couverture autour d'Harry, avant de se retourner vers Minerva.

"Et que puis-je pour vous?"

" Un doux brevage soulageant les maux de tête," répondit-elle, "et quelque chose pour mes nausées. Je semble subir les conséquences de mon évanouissement, maintenant. "

"Deux potions, alors" dit Madame Pomfresh."Je vais les prendre à la réserve." Avant même que l'infirmière fut sorti, Minerva mis en place un sortilège de silence, intensifié par Harry, tout en se tournant pour faire face à la porte, alors que Madame Pomfresh venait tout juste de sortir._De cette manière, elle peux voir plus facilement le retour de l'infirmière_, pensa Harry.

"Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Harry" dit-elle rapidement," et j'ai beaucoup de chose à dire. Queudver a déjà révélé l'emplacement à Lord Voldemort, et sa forme Animagus a été révélé. Sévérus a dit à Albus que vous aviez des boucliers d'Occlumencie, mais le directeur estime que vous ètes un Occlumens naturel. Bien sûr, il a dit qu'il garderait un oeil sur vous. Sévérus n'est cependant pas convaincu, nous devons garder un oeil sur lui.

Harry grogna, mais il fut mortifié de constater que le grognement venant de sa petite voix avait perdu de l'effet et qu'il semblait maintenant plus mignon que dangereux, il cessa donc immédiatement. Il lanca un regard furieux à Minerva, qui cachait un sourire, et elle continua rapidement, mais d'une voix amusée.

" Harry, il ne faut pas se faire prendre. Il est impératif que notre voyage dans le temps reste secret-"

Minerva s'arrêta et harry vit du coin de l'oeil qu'elle avait annulé le sortilège de silence, juste à temps, car l'infirmière vanait juste d'entrée. Minerva avait dû placer un charme pour l'alerter du retour de l'infirmière. Et il ne l'avait même pas vu faire.

"Voilà Minerva, prenait ces potions. Elles soigneront vos maux de têtes et vos nausées."

_Ainsi, Peter a déjà parlé à Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut déjà planifié d'attaquer dans la nuit. Mes parents devront déjà être rentré avant cela_.

Au loin, Harry entendi Minerva remercier Pomfresh et prendre les potions mais était incapable de suivre la conversation étant dinné que les ténèbres de l'inconscience le submergé. _Mon corps est trop faible. Je suis trop faible. Et je vais l'être pendant encore de nombreuses années._

Pour la deuxième fois, alors qu'Harry s'endormé, une dernière réflexion lui vint.

_Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tout le monde est encore en vie._

________________________________________________________

Peter Pettigrow pensé qu'il connaissait la peur, il pensé qu'il savait ce que voulait dire être térrifier. Maintenant il savait qu'il n'en avait vraiment aucune idée.

"_Oui_," murmura une voix froide." _C'était très différent. Vous n'avez pas idée. Mais saurez, mon petit rat, vous saurez_."Il essaya de trembler, mais il n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps.

"_Vous feriez bien de vous rappeler de cela Queudver_," continua la voix mentale étrangère. Cela sonna dans chaque coin de son esprit, se répercutant à l'infini." _Vous n'avez pas le contrôle. Vous ne l'avez jamais eu_."

Cela faisait presque un an maintenant qu'il avait fait serment d'allégence au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et dix mois que son Maître lui prêté un artefact d'une grande puissance. Peter l'avait accepté avec joie, croyant qu'un tel cadeau signifié qu'il recueillait beaucoup de faveurs, qui était toujours une bonne chose. Il le portait tout le temps, il le prenait partout avec lui. Il avait pris soin de le placer sous un sort de Désillusion, et donc personne ne l'avait remarqué, mais dans son coeur il était fier. Son Maître l'approuvait assez pour lui confier un artefact puissant. Et même s'il ne savait ce que c'était à l'origine, au moins il l'avait toujours porté avec fierté.

Il empêcherait la Légimency du directeur de lire son esprit, lui avait-on dit plus tard. Il empêcherait un Légimens de découvrir sa trahison, lui avait-on dit également. Et sottement il avait cru que l'artefact protègerait seulement son esprit - et n'avait pas pensé à demander qu'elles autres fonctions il pouvait avoir. Et alors il l'avait porté. Il l'avait porté vonlontiers.

Jusqu'au moment où il avait appris ce que c'était. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

"_Oui, trop tard pour toi, Queudver_." La voix était froide et dure. Elle était plus dure que l'acier."_ Beaucoup trop tard. Mais tu a bien servi_."

L'artefact ne lui avait pas été donné parce que son Maître lui faisait confiance, ou le favorisé, ou pour protéger son esprit contre les intrusions. Il lui avait été donné en raison de l'exact opposé. On avait douté de lui, on le croyait faible et tout à fait inutile au Seigneur des Ténèbres, à moins qu'il soit totalement contrôlé.

"_Oui, Queudver, vous étes sans valeur_." Un rire, un fou rire sonna encore et encore dans l'esprit de Peter, envoya des fragments de peur à Peter." _Vous êtes faible et pathétique. Rien qu'un ver avec une queue. Mais vous êtes devenu utile par ma possession, et pour cela Lord Voldemort est heureux. Cependant, votre découverte lui déplaira énormément. Vous auriez du me réveiller lorsque la première accusation a été faite. Vous êtes un imbécile pour ne pas l'avoir fait. Je m'assurerai que le Lord le sache_."

Peter observa son corps bouger sans qu'il le contrôle, masqué parmis les sorts noirs de dissimulations, alors qu'il sortait furtivement du château. Derrière lui flottait Severus Snape, le traître du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il avait facilement vaincu et attaché avant qu'il ne puisse donner l'alerte.

Cela avait juste avec la soudaine apparition de la famille Potter, mais l'arrivée de McGonagall avait couvert leurs bruits. Peter avait été mortellement terrifié à ce moment là, car il pensait qu'il allait être capturé. Et par James en plus.

_Peut-être etiez vous effrayé, imbécile, mais ces deux enfants ne nous auraient jamais entendu si vous n'aviez pas essayé de me prendre le contrôle de votre corps._ Une fois de plus le mécontentement était de plus en plus palpable à chaque mot. _Je demanderai à Lord Voldemort de vous punir pour cette idiocie, car il me semble que mes leçons ne suffisent plus._ Peter pleurnicha pitoyablement intérieurement, mais garda le silence. Il connaissait déjà l'angoisse mentale qu'il subirait s'il parlait à nouveau sans autorisation.

_Je vois que vous pouvez être formés. C'est une bonne chose. Je dois dire, que j'ai été très déçu de voir que vous vous battiez contre mon contrôle lors de l'interrogatoire.__Mais peut-être la punition que je vous ai donnée vous apprendra une leçon._

Peter réalisa alors qu'ils étaient déjà à l'extérieur du château, et qu'ils approchaient des barrières de sécurité entourant Poudlard.

_Il est temps de rejoindre notre Lord, et il sera heureux- quoique je pense que votre découverte risque de l' hideuse apparence va être sans doute questionné - cela va être assez embarrassant pour vous, d'avoir été défiguré par un simple sort de Chauve- Souris._

Résigné, Peter senti sa main bougé sa baguette sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher et sa magie le transplaner ailleurs.

Et autour de son cou était le médaillon qui contrôlé son corps, un artefact d'une grande puissance magique avec les gravures d'une lettre S, teinté en vert et argent. Autour de son cou était le médaillon, la laisse qui l'avait lié si efficacement à son Maître.

La bouche de Peter s'ouvra d'elle même et de là sorti un rire aigu.


End file.
